Scars of the Full Moon
by CrossOfThoughts
Summary: Lily, a girl sent to be brought up by the werewolf Remus Lupin, doesn't know  much about her real family at all. She certainly has scars from the past, ones which will never completely fade, and she's desperate to discover them all.
1. Prologue: Little Ones

**Prologue: Little ones**

The night was cold, dark and bleak. On the street of Privet Drive only lights from nearby lampposts lit the pavement, giving the pedestrian sidewalk an almost ominous feeling. However, this completely unscathed neighbourhood had been utterly normal, and had not thought to change otherwise, until that fateful night; for down the street a light disappeared, followed by another. Slowly almost all the lights were extinguished, yet it was not so dark that one could not see the wise wizard whom had extinguished them.

Professor Dumbledore carefully placed his favoured Deluminator back into the pocket of his old grey robe, and glanced around. As the great wizard that he was, he suspected that he was not alone; indeed, he had asked his good friend Minerva McGonagall to meet him here. As if summoned by this very thought, the professor herself slipped from the shadows guised as a small tabby cat, and transformed quickly. The older woman's clear blue eyes met Dumbledore's. They shared a moment of silence, before the former spoke.

'So, it is true?'

Dumbledore shifted his gaze away, and a pained expression came upon his old face. His eyebrows drew together in a tight frown. When he spoke, his tone was full of deep regret, and sadness. 'It is indeed – the good and bad.'

McGonagall shook her head sadly, and turned to look at the house ahead of them. 'What is to become of the boy and girl?'

The old school headmaster managed to smile softly for but a moment. 'The boy – Harry – is to come and live here with his aunt and uncle. However, his sister – Lily – will be put in the charge of one whom I think to be deemed worthy.'

McGonagall looked stricken. '"One whom I think to be deemed worthy'? And this muggle family is by far one of the worst I've seen in my lifetime. We surely cannot leave the Potter boy here.'

Dumbledore shook his head with complete understanding. 'I know of what you speak, Minerva. But this is the only family they have.'

The old woman questioned him again, more demanding this time. Confusion had spread across her face. 'Then why send the girl away? Should we not keep them together? After what they've been through, they need each other.'

Again, the headmaster shook his head. 'Harry Potter, as you will realise, will be a celebrity of our world. I do not wish him to grow up in such conditions and surroundings at that. Therefore he will remain here, until he is ready. Lily, on the other hand, can become accustomed to our world until she herself is ready. Do not fret, Minerva; I have no intentions of keeping brother and sister separated for too long of a time.'

The woman seemed to think a few moments, but knowing that her old friend was usually right, decided against further discussion. Instead, she turned to the sound of a loud motorbike coming closer and closer. Soon, the flying vehicle itself appeared with the noise of its motor rolling down the road. The muggles inside of the houses around them seemed to not hear, or were no doubt fast asleep. As the vehicle neared, McGonagall let out a relieved sigh to see the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, turn of the motor and step off the bike. He rolled his giant rubber glasses up his blackened face, and smiled at the two in greeting.

'Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. Good t' be seein you.'

Dumbledore waved his hand in Hagrid's direction. 'I trust your and our guest had pleasant journey?'

The giant let out a relieved sigh himself and softly petted the bundle that was strapped to his chest. 'Fell asleep over Bristol he did.' He undid the straps, and carefully took the small child wrapped in blankets into his quite capable arms, but quickly passed him onto Dumbledore. 'Be careful not to wake him up.'

After a few moments, the company travelled up the path of number four. Dumbledore carefully rocked the sleeping child in his arms, and felt somewhat concerned when he saw the lightning bolt scar on the baby's forehead. Gently he leaned down and placed the bundle of the doorstep, pulling a letter from within his other pocket. He'd labelled it to the Dursleys, and it explained all of the details of Lily and James Potter's dreadful deaths, and how he wished that they could look after Harry. Yet he did not mention the young Lily. She would be a secret that he knew he could trust only a few to keep.

With that, he placed the letter by the little child's side and stood back up. A sniffle behind him caused him to turn. Hagrid was crying large giant tears, the droplets falling to the floor to form a small puddle. Dumbledore consciously reached out and patted his friend's shoulder. 'We'll see him again, Hagrid. Do not worry about that.' A pause, a blink. 'For now we must turn our thoughts to this little one's sister, and where she will be staying for now at least.'

There was silence a few more moments before the three walked away from the little boy at the doorstep, and left him at his new home. Hagrid mounted his bike, and Dumbledore and McGonagall themselves disapparated away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins**

Eleven years later, a girl with dark red hair and strikingly beautiful almond-shaped emerald eyes swept through a garden of flowers. She took no care of the things around her for that moment, and focussed on only the feeling of belonging she felt inside. She'd never felt such before, and it made her feel special inside; welcome, even. A smile came to her lips, and she jumped up and down, twirling her pretty green dress around with her. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that she stopped, and turned to see who it was.

'Moony!' She exclaimed, glad to see that her "uncle" had indeed remembered that she'd wished to meet with him that afternoon.

Remus Lupin, with his brown haired flecked with grey, seemed to flinch ever so slightly at the childhood name, but forced out a chuckle nonetheless. 'Lily, you wished to speak with me?'

The little girl pouted, and nodded her head. 'I was wondering if you could tell me again why it is again that I can make things move without touching them.'

He smiled, and motioned for her to come closer. She obliged, and came to stand right before him, her green eyes so friendly and familiar staring into his deep brown. 'You're a witch, Lily.'

She giggled softly, like she had so many times, and the older man tugged at a strand of her red hair. Some days Remus still marvelled at how much she was like her mother, Lily – not that her name didn't help, of course. But she had the same hair, same eyes, and the same light-hearted personality. It made him often wonder if Harry looked like their father, James, as well. It was just a pity that he couldn't tell her about her parents, or that her name was even Potter! He'd been instructed to tell her that her name was Lily Evans – using her mother's maiden name as a surname.

The thought of his two old friends made Remus sad, and he remembered his other best friend who was still alive, Sirius Black. No doubt was he being drove to the brink of insanity in the wizard prison, Azkaban. It made him sad, and moreover angry. Sirius must have betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort – but why? James and Sirius had been best friends! Why would he have betrayed them?

'Moony – tell me about Hogwarts again. I'm so excited.'

Lupin turned back to the eleven year old in front of him, shaking himself back to reality. 'Oh, of course,' He beckoned for her to come yet closely, and she leaned down. He whispered. 'It's a school for witches and wizards. You learn various spells whilst you are there and make many friends, who are just like you!'

Lily paused. 'Just like me?'

A smile tugged at his lips. 'They will have the same abilities as you, Lily. They will be new to the school too, and learn to cast magic like you.'

She nodded. Lily was very excited about the prospect of going to Hogwarts to study, and had received her letter about a week or so ago. Herself and Lupin had decided that they should go shopping at Diagon Alley soon enough to buy some things for her like wands and school robes. However, just as she was about to ask when they'd go shopping for these very things, a brown owl flew down out of the sky and landed perfectly on Remus' shoulder, hooting loudly. The man reached up and tugged the white letter out of the owl's beak, and Lily knew from the stamp that it was from Hogwarts. However, it wasn't addressed to her this time.

Lupin opened it expectantly, and read it inside his head, so that Lily didn't have to hear anything that might upset her, or confuse her.

_'Dear Remus,_

_Change of plans. Please don't bring Lily to Hogwarts this year. I'll send an owl with more news later. Teach Lily some basic magic for now. Get her a wand, too. Ministry has been informed._

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

The older man bit his lip in discomfort, and looked back down at the little girl. She was staring up at him, waiting for him to tell her what the letter was about. Remus gently pushed the piece of parchment back into the letter and folded it up, stuffing it into his pocket. He'd tell her later, when he knew how to go about doing so. She'd been so excited for Hogwarts, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

'Come, Lily; let's go to Diagon Alley and find you a wand and some sweets.'

The girl's mouth widened into a warm grin and she nodded eagerly, reaching forwards to grasp his hand. Lupin smiled in return and they walked back into his old ramshackle of a house, to find a broom that he could use to get them there quickly.

A week passed. Remus had still not informed Lily that she would not be going to Hogwarts this year, and still didn't know how he could tell her. He was sat at the kitchen table, a few letters spread across his desk, and a spell book that he had been looking at with suggestions to teach a first year.

It was then that the door swung open, and Lily herself burst through. She was carrying a little white envelope, and her face seemed to be flushed with anger. 'How could you keep this a secret, Moony? Why can't I go to Hogwarts?' Tears blurred her vision, and she dropped the envelope. It glided through the air for a moment, and then fell to the ground.

He stood up. 'Oh, Lily; I'm so sorry. I was going to speak with you later –'

Tears streamed down her cheeks. 'I read the letter, Moony. I'm so sorry – I thought it would be about me and I was right – I just wished it wasn't!'

Lupin reached out and pulled the girl into a soft embrace, hugging her close. Her locks of red hair drifted about his nose, and a sweet smell of strawberries filled the air. He stroked her head, and then reached into his inside pocket.

'Here,' he said, handing her the willow ten inch wand they'd brought previously. 'You've read the letter, so I assume you also know that I must teach you until you go to Hogwarts.' She nodded slowly, and he pulled out his own wand. 'Let's try a spell now, eh?'

She looked up, her eyes red and puffed up. She nodded he assumed, and then spoke. 'All right then. What are you going to teach me?'

Remus smiled, and then spoke. '_Lumos_!' As soon as he'd said it, his wand lit up and illuminated any darkness in the room. He waved it around a bit for effect, before he quickly spoke again. '_Nox_!' At once the light disappeared.

Lily gripped her wand. '_Lumos_!' she repeated. At first it seemed that she did not expect anything to happen, and when a beam of white light erupted from her hand she squeaked in delight. 'Look, Moony! I'm doing magic!' She ran about the room, waving her wand happily. Finally, when she'd tired, she stopped and flicked her wand. '_Nox_!'

He smiled for that time as he watched, and recalled how good of a witch Lily had been. He was sure that Lily was also destined for greatness, and Harry too, of course. He just hoped that the Ministry didn't send a letter to Lily for her using magic outside of school. Dumbledore had said he'd informed them, but you never really knew until the letter came.

Lupin shrugged, and sat back down again. He wondered for the thousandth time why Lily couldn't go to Hogwarts this year, and then wondered if he'd ever get a decent explanation from Dumbledore. But knowing that old wizard, he probably had more than a few secrets and plans up his sleeve.

Two years passed. Lupin continued to teach Lily in his spare time, and he had been kept posted at the situation at Hogwarts. Apparently, Harry and his new friends had taken on a Professor who had Voldemort harboured inside of him, recovered the philosopher's stone, and had taken on Tom Riddle – Voldemort but a memory – again in the Chamber of Secrets. The whole idea of it all sent his head spinning. No wonder Dumbledore didn't want Lily at Hogwarts – it didn't seem safe. Not that it was any safer with him, of course. He never forgot that he was a werewolf, and every time the full moon came round Lily would be sent to be looked after by Molly Weasley, the mother of a friend of Harry Potter, apparently. Before that, she'd been taken care of for a week or so by a friend of the Order of the Pheonix, Alastor Moody, which Remus himself hadn't been comfortable with. Of course he trusted Alastor utterly, but he could be a strange and unpredictable man at times. Not only that, but the ex-Auror hadn't exactly adopted the best methods of teaching in Remus' honest opinion; and being a dark wizard capturer, Remus shuddered to think of the conversations and spells Lily and the man could have discussed.

'Remus,' Lily said across the table. 'How are you feeling today?'

He looked up and smiled at the thirteen year old, who was now stirring her cup of tea with her spoon. Her green eyes twinkled and her long, curled red hair rested comfortably on her shoulders. He nodded. 'Much better than last week,' he scowled, recalling of how terrible the last week of the cycle was. Thankfully, it was now a new moon. 'It's good to see that you're back. I trust you and Molly have continued your training?'

Lily nodded, and smiled softly before pointing her wand at the kitchen side across the room. '_Accio spell book_!' A book flew across the room, and the young girl caught it without a problem, opening it quickly to point at a page. 'She's been trying to teach me this one,' she turned the book to him, and he glanced down. 'It's called the Patronus charm, apparently. Some sort of shield, she explained.'

Remus nodded. 'It is indeed, and a very powerful one at that – way beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level.' He privately wondered why Molly wanted Lily to attempt such a spell. Wizards and witches years on struggled to master the Patronus charm, so it seemed near impossible that Lily should succeed.

She seemed to think, but leaned forward on her palm. 'Oh, I know that. I was quite curious actually, you see. I saw it in this book, and couldn't help but ask. It seemed like a useful spell to know, but I just can't seem to do it.'

The man stood up, and gestured for her to copy him. 'You haven't tried with my instructions,' he winked. She smiled, and joined him. 'Now, tell me what Molly has told you to go about doing to procure the charm.'

'She told me to keep my wand pointed directly at the thing I want to shield myself from, think of a happy thought, and then say "Expecto Patronum".'

Remus nodded. 'That's correct,' he frowned slightly. 'So what is it that you are struggling with in the spell cast?'

Lily's face was downcast. 'I can't find a memory happy enough,' she whispered it almost, afraid that she might disappoint or hurt him. It seemed she thought that Remus may assume she hated the time she spent here, and she certainly didn't.

He had a sad yet accepting expression on his face. 'I see.' He would have said more, but another owl sped through the open window and landed on the wooden table. It, like before, had a white envelope in its beak. Lupin gingerly took it, and seeing the Hogwarts symbol, spared a glance at Lily. She was staring at the letter herself, seeming both confused and hopeful. He opened it, and decided to read it aloud. He kept no secrets from her these days, and she was old enough in his eyes to face such news.

'_Dear Remus,_

_I was wondering if you might consider teaching at Hogwarts this coming year – Defence Against the Dark Arts I had thought. Also, I think it is high time that Lily started a proper education. It is time to bring her to Hogwarts. I look forward to hearing from you both soon. Term starts in three weeks, as you are probably well aware._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S: I have spoken with the staff about your condition, and have persuaded them that you would be a lovely man to have on-board. However, I do believe there is one teacher that is still in disagreement. I have spoken with Severus, and he is to make you some Wolfsbane potion for you to take in the full moons._'

Remus stopped, his mouth open in shock. He looked up and Lily only so see that she had had a similar reaction. It was a moment, but then she jumped up and cried out in surprise and happiness. 'Hogwarts, Remus! We're going to Hogwarts!'

He didn't know what to say. Teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts? It was a wonderful idea, but would he be up to it? And what about his condition? Dumbledore had mentioned it and the newly invented potion to take, but it wasn't something that you could just fix like that. If any of the parents or children knew his secret, he'd be released from his post faster than someone could say "Nox". And, of course, Lily already knew his secret. She'd have to keep it quiet if they were to go.

But that wasn't the only problem to consider. Dumbledore had mentioned Severus in the letter, and he was clearly the teacher in disagreement. They'd been childhood enemies, despite Remus doing his best to persuade Sirius and James to leave Severus alone. And what would Severus make of Lily? Of course, Lupin had always known that Severus held deep feeling for his best friend Lily, the one who was now dead and gone. Her child Lily looked exactly like her, and no doubt this could have a serious reaction on Severus – unless he'd already been informed, of course. But Dumbledore wasn't the one to do so, so he suspected difficult times lay ahead in more ways than one.

'Remus!' Lily exclaimed suddenly, yanking him from his thoughts. She was watching him curiously, her eyebrows knitted together. 'You're not worried, are you?'

He stopped, and shook his head. 'No. It's just came as a surprise.'

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, 'There's no need to be worried, Remus. I won't tell anyone about your condition, and I'm fairly sure you'll be a great teacher.' She shook her head. 'No. I'm positive you will be.'

Remus smiled, and nodded. Lily knew just how to make someone feel reassured of themselves, and this was another quality she had adopted from her mother. 'Thank you, Lily.' He stood up, and offered her his hand. She took it. 'Come, we must go to Diagon Alley and buy you some robes for school.'

Lily grinned. 'I can't wait.'

The three weeks that separated them from Hogwarts passed relatively quickly. However, a week after they'd received the letter and been shopping, Remus had brought a Daily Prophet back from Diagon Alley. On the front cover it read in bold, 'Mass Murderer Sirius Black on the loose, Ministry astounded.' It turned Remus' stomach. How had Sirius escaped, and what did he plan to do now that he was free? Did he plan to find Harry and Lily, and finish the job he started? He had to protect them both. He would not allow anyone to hurt Lily – she was the only one in this world that understood him. And for now, he needed her comforting words and gestures, even if she was only a young thirteen year old.

Tomorrow they would be heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd begin his teaching, and Lily would be a third year student. He hoped that he would be welcomed and accepted, and Lily would make some friends quickly, not to mention finally meet her brother. Dumbledore had explained that he would tell her when she arrived, as well as quite literally "Sort" her out.

Lily was once again sitting with him at the kitchen table, reading through her spells book. She'd done her best to catch up on any magic she could have missed in her absence from school these two years, but he was sure she'd need extra help when they arrived. No matter – he was willing to give her any help that she needed, and he hoped that the other teachers would too.

Lupin watched as his tea spoon stirred itself in his cup, and then looked up to meet Lily's gaze. She smiled ever so slightly, and then cleared her throat.

'You wouldn't happen to know anything about potions?'

He shrugged. 'One or two things. I wasn't the best at it in my class,' he smiled warmly. 'Your mother, Lily, was the best. But I'll try and help you.'

The young girl swayed at the comment of her mother, and then seemed to shrug it off, glancing back down at the book in her hands. 'Oh – yes. It's just I was wondering what kind of ingredients I'd expect to be using to make a Girding Potion, and the colour to which it should change.'

Lupin's eyes widened. He certainly had no idea about that, or if he had once made it he'd forgotten. 'I am afraid I cannot help you there. What exactly are the benefits of the potion? Perhaps it would spike my memory.'

Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes as someone with impatience would. 'It gives the consumer extra endurance, of course.'

With a raised eyebrow, he reached across and took the potion book into his hands, staring at the name of the potion in question with thought. It seemed that the ink had run from her book he'd brought her, so that the ingredients were no longer readable. He looked up, a scolding expression coming to his face. 'Lily, what happened to your potions book? How did you get it so wet?'

She reached across quickly and snatched it back, tucking it back into the bag at her side. 'I was just reading up in my window, and it was raining outside. I dropped it when I heard some sort of growl and saw a shadow down below in the garden, and then didn't go to collect it until this morning.' Lily paused, and swivelled to glance at the window in the kitchen. 'I have no idea what it was. Perhaps my imagination running away with me, I wonder. Anyway, my potions book has clearly suffered the consequences.'

Lupin leaned forwards in his chair, lifting his teacup to his mouth to sip a bit. 'You know, I'd try and write the ingredients and notes back in if I were you. Or try and replace the book.'

Lily shrugged. 'Why? I'm sure they'll have a spare one at the school I could perhaps borrow from the potions teacher without a fuss.'

The man laughed with amusement, and then glanced down at her perplexed expression. 'Do you know who the potions teacher at Hogwarts is, and what he is like?' When she shook her head, he continued. 'Professor Severus Snape. I knew him at school – he is unlikely to lend you a spare book, nor help you in any way with your potions. Expect nothing but the worst.'

She frowned. 'Surely he isn't so awful? Why would he have any just cause to hold such a grudge against me?'

Lupin laughed again. 'He is the type to hold a grudge no matter the person or circumstances, and it won't help that your father was James Potter.'

Lily's face turned to one of unease. 'He didn't like my father?'

'Despised him, in fact.'

She gulped, a lump forming in her throat. 'Oh, I see.' A longer pause that normal, causing Lupin to relax back into his chair. 'Why didn't he like my father?'

Lupin looked up, wondering whether he should explain or not. Thinking that it wasn't his place, he spoke firmly. 'Some things are better left in the unknown, Lily. You will come to learn that soon enough.'

Persistent as she was, the young girl picked up her tea and swivelled it around, sipping a bit slightly. 'Did he not like my mother, either?'

The man bit her lip, and then spoke in a pained whisper. 'Yes… yes, he liked her very much,' he said. Worried he may reveal too much, he looked down into his teacup. 'Like I said, Lily; some things are better left in the unknown.' He smiled warmly, and then met her startling emerald gaze. 'Just get the potions book sorted, all right?'

She nodded. 'If that is your suggestion, Remus.' With that, she stood up and exited the room the way she'd originally come.

The man watched her go, and then pointed his wand to her teacup. '_Wingardium Leviosa_.' The cup then levitated into the air, and he directed it back to the sideboard, making sure it drifted down and landed in the washing up bowl before he looked away again.

The next day they'd packed all their belongings, were dressed in some reasonable muggle-looking clothing, and ready to go. Remus had suggested that they should Apparate to King's Cross Station, which they did with relative ease. Lily did feel slightly queasy after apparating due to her only doing so a couple of times with him. They stopped at a bench for a while and talked, but were soon on their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was only half past ten, but Remus had wanted to make sure they could get seats and have time to talk a bit before the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Arriving at the space between platforms nine and ten, they saw a few other people running through. Lily stood watching, her green eyes wide with excitement and she hated to admit it, fear. It seemed that they were running at an apparent brick wall, but watching them disappear through it told her that it was not the case. When it was their turn, Remus chucked his brown briefcase onto the other belongings he'd brought on his trolley, along with Lily's things. Taking a deep breath, the two of them charged forward into the not so hard brick wall. Lily was amazed when they appeared at the other side, a gleaming red and black train covering such a length it seemed quite unreal. But then, she supposed, this wasn't the muggle world anymore. She and Remus made their way over, where they each loaded their belongings into the storage cabins, and took their small bags with them. She herself had made sure to pack some money into her little purse, and her slip for Hogsmeade, which she was going to ask Lupin to sign for her whilst they were on the train. As well as this she'd brought her school robes so that she could change into them throughout the train journey, and be ready for where she was to be sorted into when she got there.

The thought of her being sorted into a house set her heart going. Would she go up with the first years and be sorted first? She'd surely be so embarrassed. According to Remus, the Great Hall would be full off people at the feast – students and professors alike. And which house would she be sorted into? Remus had told her quite a bit about the different houses, and she quite liked the sound of them all beside Slytherin. The mere thought of her going up in front of all of them made her blush profusely, and she focussed on finding a compartment on the train that she and Remus could sit in.

It wasn't long before they found an empty one, and together they sat down across from each other. By this time it was quarter to eleven. Gingerly, she opened her purse and pulled the Hogsmeade letter out.

'Remus, I was wondering if you might sign this for me. It says parent or guardian, and I'm assuming that you are my guardian.'

The soon-to-be professor met her gaze, and then shrugged softly. 'I haven't the faintest idea if I am aloud. I am neither your parent, nor proper guardian. You'd have to ask Dumbledore, and if it is allowed I will sign it without hesitation.'

Lily pouted, and folded the letter back up, shoving it back into her purse. It was a while before she spoke again. 'Which house do you think I'll be in then, Remus?'

The man shrugged a second time, but managed to smile this time. 'I'd like to think Gryffindor, but I suppose it doesn't particularly matter.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I won't have the choice anyway.'

He smiled mysteriously. 'Won't you?'

Lily didn't know what he meant by that, but if he was trying to imply that she could ask the Sorting Hat to put her in a certain house, he was madly mistaken. She'd be too worried about what people would be looking at her, and concentrating on getting down onto the benches as fast as possible, instead of thinking about what house she'd actually be in.

Soon the train started moving, and they set off. Lily took a last glance back at the muggle world behind them, but then moved her eyes forward to where Hogwarts and her future were waiting. She closed her eyes, leaning against the window. When their compartment door opened, Lily shot up and turned her head. Lupin was actually fast asleep across from her, so she was alone now. There were three more students – they looked roughly her age. One of them, the only girl, spoke.

'You don't mind if we sit in here, do you? It's just that there's no space anywhere else…'

Lily shook her head, unable to do much else. 'Oh, no. Please… sit down.'

The three came in a sat down. Now they were closer, Lily could examine them more thoroughly. The girl had curls of bushy brown hair resting just below her shoulders, deep brown eyes and a fairly peachy complexion. There was a boy with bright red hair, more orange tinted than Lily's, sitting beside her, freckles dotting his face. He had blue eyes, and a paler complexion. But it was the last boy who got her attention. He had pitch black hair with a fringe that covered most of his forehead, though there did seem to be some sort of scar underneath it. His eyes were emerald, almost identical to her own, though surely she must be mistaken. A pair of glasses he wore, and his skin was a similar tone to hers as well.

Once they'd tossed their bags onto the storage shelf above, the girl turned to her.

'I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger.' She held out her hand, and Lily shook it.

'Ronald Weasley,' said the boy with ginger hair. He rubbed the back of his neck.

The other boy she'd taken most interest in was staring at her. It was a few moments before he murmured, 'Harry Potter.'

Lily, rather embarrassed, and then suddenly shocked, felt her eyes widen. Harry Potter? The famous wizard who had survived the killing curse that Voldemort had shot at him?

'My name's Lily.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Harry, who seemed to stare at her appreciatively. 'How old are you?' he asked.

The red-haired girl smiled warmly. 'I'm fourteen.'

'We are too! It's nice to meet you.' Hermione stopped, calmed herself down and looked at Remus in the corner. 'Do you know him?' Her voice was now a whisper.

Lily nodded. 'He's my guardian… sort of.' She smiled, remembering their conversation not a few moments before. She wondered if the professor-to-be was actually asleep or just listening in.

Hermione smiled, and soon all of them had fallen into silence. Lily didn't want to give the impression that she was unsociable, but she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her. In the hope of avoiding questions that would be asked, and as a means of rest, she curled up and rested her head against the window. No sooner had she closed her eyes than she had fell asleep, sweet dreams of the enchanted castle ahead filling her mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Dementors, Misunderstandin

**Chapter 2 – Dementors, Misunderstandings and the Sorting Hat**

Lily's eyes shot open when the train came to a sudden halt. She felt herself almost crash into the window, but managed to steady herself on time. With a moan of discomfort, she put her hand on the window. A shiver went down her spine when she saw that the glass had steamed up completely, and that the heat of her breath could clearly be seen spewing from her mouth. She moved back a bit, and glanced about the compartment. She saw Hermione's shocked face for a split second, and then the lights went out. They were plunged into darkness, and Lily instantly began to panic. She hated the dark – so much so that she was afraid of it. Clutching her seat, she mumbled almost inaudibly.

'W-What's going on?'

Hermione's voice squeaked back. Clearly, she was just as afraid as Lily was. 'I don't know. We can't be there yet. It hasn't even been an hour.'

It was Ron's voice that she heard next. 'We could have broken down?' he suggested, but his voice was filled with doubt.

Lily heard the compartment door open, and then there was the noise of feet shuffling. After a short squeal, she heard Ron moan. 'Ginny, what are you doing here? Get back into your own compartment!'

A girl's voice replied, 'I was looking for you. I can't see to go back.'

Hermione quickly quietened her down. 'Here, come and sit beside me. Be careful not to trip over.'

Soon Ginny seemed to have sat down, and all was quiet again for a few moments. However, the compartment door had soon opened again. This time, a boy's voice could be heard.

'Sorry guys – It's me.'

Harry spoke into the darkness. 'Neville? Come sit down.'

Lily heard more shuffling of feet, except this time it seemed that this new boy – Neville – had lost his footing. There was a sort of wheezing gasp, and then Lily felt something fall completely on top of her. She squeaked, and tried to push whoever it was off, but it seemed that they were stuck tight.

'Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm stuck on Hermione's foot –' Neville bumbled, clearly embarrassed. Lily could feel his hands either side of her, and she felt her cheeks heat up. He was resting on top of her!

'You're crushing me!' Lily hissed as he crushed himself against her chest. But it seemed that the boy was stuck where he was. A dreaded silence fell upon them excluding the noise of a struggling Neville trying to get himself untangled.

'Quiet!' A voice of authority commanded, and Lily instantly recognised it as Remus. She let out a relieved sigh, but gasped when she realised that Neville was still basically sitting on top of her. If the lights came on now, what would Remus think of her? Desperately, yet as gently as she could, she shoved Neville, hoping that he might fall backwards off her. The boy let out a moan of hurt, but it seemed he still could not pull himself free, and stayed looming over her where he was.

Just as Lily was about to cry out, she felt the air around her turn to almost freezing. It felt as though the very life of the world had been sucked away, and she felt herself become dizzy as she felt the colour dissipate. It seemed as though everything cheerful had gone from her life. Lily felt a single tear roll down her cheek. If Neville was still stuck on top of her, she hadn't noticed. She watched, with horror, as a slimy boned hand gripped the compartment door, and then a cloaked figure appeared with it. It pulled it open, and the cloaked monster glanced inside, seeming to suck at the air with an awful sound to accompany it. Lily felt faint, and leaned against the boy for support. A piercing howl split the air. Neville seemed to stiffen, and squeaked slightly. However, he didn't really seem to take note of her. They were all staring at the cloaked figure, each one no doubt wondering what on earth it was.

'Be gone! None of us here are hiding Sirius Black underneath our cloaks.' Lupin said coldly, but still calm. It was only when further noises could be heard, and Lily heard a thump, that he seemed to remove his wand from his pocket and point it at the monster. 'Expecto Patronum!'

She watched as silver light shot from Lupin's wand, and hit the cloaked monster. It let out a high pitched scream, and flew from the room. A moment later, the lights came back on. Lily gasped, and glanced up to take a better look at Neville, who was still perched above her.

He was a short boy, plump-faced and had short blond brown hair on his head, stuck in all directions. His bright blue eyes stared deep into hers as she watched him, and she blushed profusely. 'Hello,' she murmured, uncertainly. 'Could you please move off me?'

Neville seemed to blush a very deep red, and then began to stutter. 'I–I'm s–s–tuck. So very sorry!'

'What do you think you're doing, young man?' Lupin asked, his eyes widening with shock as he surveyed the scene.

The boy squeaked and managed to finally pull himself free, before dashing out. Lily sighed, her cheeks still flushed. Poor Neville. She'd have to remember to explain to Remus that he'd done nothing wrong. It had just been a big misunderstanding. Lupin glanced at Lily, and then turned to face the rest of the people on the compartment. It was only then that Lily realised that Harry was unconscious in his seat. He was slumped awkwardly to one side, so that he was half-rested against Ron. The ginger-haired boy was shaking him, but he did not seem to want to wake.

Lupin stepped across, kneeling down beside them. 'Come, lie him down. Let his rest for now.'

Soon they had Harry lying down, his head on rested on Ron's jacket. He looked troubled in his slumber; his mouth apart, his eyes rolling. He must have fainted because of the Dementor. Lily was surprised that she hadn't also. It was about fifteen more minutes before Harry stirred, and his two friends helped him to sit up. Lupin instantly broke a piece of chocolate and handed it to him. Hermione quickly helped him put his glasses back on.

Harry glanced up, looking bewildered. 'What happened?'

Ron folded his arms. 'You sort of fainted – I thought you were having a fit or something.'

'Eat the chocolate – it'll help.' Lupin broke into their conversation, pointing at the item in Harry's hand.

Harry looked down, and stared at the chocolate for a while. However, he did not eat it. Instead, he stared at the compartment door. 'W–What was that thing?'

Lupin sighed, and replied in an ever so slight angry tone. 'It was a Dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban prison.' There was a pause, but then Lupin made for the exit. 'I'm just going to have a word with the driver,' he bowed his head minutely. 'If you'll excuse me...' With that, he disappeared around the door.

Lily turned her head back to face Harry. He was still staring at the door, ignoring the chocolate in his hands. Carefully, she stood up and walked over to him. 'You'd do well to eat that, you know. If Remus says that it is good for you, you should trust him.'

Harry stared up at her, his emerald eyes meeting hers. There was silence for a short moment, in which Lily felt very uncomfortable, before he placed the chocolate into his mouth. When he'd finished eating, he looked back up at her. 'Much better,' he commented, half dazed. 'Thanks.'

Lily motioned for Ron to move up the seat, and he obliged. She took a seat next to Harry. 'Don't thank me; thank Remus.'

Harry nodded, and then a look of unease came to his face. 'So… I fainted? Did any of you – you know –'

Hermione shook her head. 'No. I felt terrible though.'

The red-haired boy cut in, 'As though I'd never feel cheerful again...'

Lily nodded. 'And that howl. What was it?'

They all turned to her with frowns on their faces, Harry included. She felt her cheeks flood with colour: had she said something wrong?

'I heard a scream,' Harry murmured. 'And then I must have fainted.'

Hermione looked uneasily at both of them. 'I didn't hear anything.'

Ron nodded. 'Me neither.'

Just then, Lupin re-entered the compartment. He came and sat down across from Ron and glanced at Harry and Lily sitting beside each other, before he spoke. 'It seems we're not far from Hogwarts. I'd suggest you all change into your robes. The Dementors have gone, but I'm sure this won't be the last we'll hear from them.'

Lily felt herself nodding, and hoping that she wouldn't encounter the dreadful cloaked monsters again. The howl she heard had brought back far too many bad memories – memories she didn't want to remember. With that overriding thought in her mind, she clutched her robes and went to go get changed.

Her worry about the Dementors was masked by her fear about having to go up in front of the whole school once they reached Hogwarts. What if she fainted? She'd be so embarrassed. After all, she'd have hundreds of eyes on her, and she was so terribly shy. It was one of her qualities she hated the most, and one which she could really do without, particularly now.

It wasn't long before the train stopped a second time, except this time there was a hoot of owls and scramble of feet as people struggled to get out of the train. Clearly, more than just their compartment had had a visit by the Dementors. It seemed that the train was empty in about ten minutes, and she stood on the platform at Hogsmeade Station beside Lupin. He helped her pick up one of her cases, still carrying his briefcase in his other hand. Together, and with Harry, Ron and Hermione, they made their way over to the magical carriages. They were pulling themselves, and she looked at them with wonder. She already knew that she was home.

She watched her three new friends and Neville, who went a deep scarlet as he passed them, enter one of the carriages before her and Lupin's. As they enjoyed their own carriage ride Lily glanced up, shocked to see two fierce Dementors guarding the giant gate outside Hogwarts. She shivered and turned to Lupin, who was watching them cautiously. It seemed that they even put him on edge.

It wasn't long before they'd unloaded all of her belongings and stacked them with the others. She and Lupin began to walk up the steps, but stopped when they heard the sound of Harry, Ron and someone else's voice. Lily didn't recognise the owner of the third voice, but when she looked she saw a boy with silver, blond hair and piercing dark eyes. He looked up when they approached.

'Is something the matter?' Lupin asked.

The boy with blond hair met her gaze with a scowl, and then looked up at Lupin and spat sarcastically, 'Nothing, _Professor_.'

Lily grinded her teeth to stop her from saying something she'd regret, and watched the boy go. Who did he think he was? Harry put a hand on her shoulder and smiled both warmly and comfortingly, before they headed up the steps. There to meet them was an older woman. She waved her hand when she saw Lupin.

'Ah, Professor; how have you been? Do you have –?'

Lupin pointed to Lily, and then replied calmly. 'I've been quite well. Thank you, Professor McGonagall.'

The older woman smiled. 'It's nice to have you back, I must say. No need for the formalities now, Lupin. You may call me Minerva.' She reached forward, and shooed a few third years, including Ron into the hall, before she brought Lily, Harry and Hermione to stand beside her. She addressed Lily, 'Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I daresay I've heard a lot about you. If you'll stay here whilst the first years make their way and you'll be taken in to be Sorted first,' a pause, and then she turned to Hermione and Harry. 'I'd like word with you both, if you'd please follow me.'

Lily bit her lip but nodded. Lupin put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled comfortingly. 'I wouldn't worry, Lily. You'll be fine.' He then spoke to McGonagall for a moment, and then walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the pupils. Clearly, he was going to go take his seat. Another moment, and then Harry and Hermione were off following McGonagall down the corridor. Lily wondered what that was all about. Perhaps something to do with the Dementors? In any case, she was too worked up to really give it much of a thought.

Soon she saw the first of the first years making their way up the steps. Her heart thudding in her chest, she watched as they all stopped in front of her, and stared expectantly.

'You're a bit young to be a Professor, aren't you?' one suddenly bumbled.

Lily blushed, and made to speak, when another cut in. 'Don't be silly! She's not a teacher. She's in school robes, see!'

They all stared expectantly at her, and she explained quickly. 'It's my first year here, but I'm fourteen. I'm going first when they begin to Sort.'

One boy gasped. 'Wow, so you've been expelled from your other school and have come here? That's so amazing.'

She made to shake her head and correct him, but she was interrupted by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice – clearly, she was back. 'Calm down, now, and listen. When we go into the Great Hall, your name will be called. When that happens, you will come and sit on the stool I place at the front. After that, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be put into a house. Go and sit on your house's table afterward.'

Lily listened very carefully, going over the instructions in her head so that she didn't get it wrong. She decided she was going to stick to the left side of all the first years but at the front, so that it looked like she would be leading them up for now at least. She realised the great double doors were opening, and Professor McGonagall beckoned for them to follow. As they entered, Lily instantly saw that all heads turned to them. She felt colour already flooding her cheeks and glanced straight ahead, ignoring whispers of 'isn't she too old to be a first year?' Soon they were at the front, and she stood to the left to let some more of the first years through. Professor McGonagall took up a piece of rolled parchment, but then quickly spared a glance at Lily and spoke.

'This year, we have a third year student joining us. When the Sort commences, they will come up first,' the older woman smiled slightly, and then unrolled the scroll in her hands. Lily's heart was thudding. At first, she thought she would not say her name, but then there it was, clear as day. 'Lily Evans.'

Shakily, she walked up to the front. Her eyes stayed fixed on the little stool in front of her, and soon she'd sat down. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. That way, she wouldn't have to look at all the people staring at her. The hat was placed on her head, and there was a brief silence that ensued around the hall.

Then suddenly, she heard the hat's voice: low, stern and somewhat scheming. 'Interesting… very interesting! I remember sorting a girl not so different from you some time ago! Now, let's see… It's obvious where I am going to put you!' Lily bit her lip in anticipation. 'GRYFFINDOR!' A smile came to her lips, and she stood up as the hat was removed. There was a thunderous applause and cheering as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down further up where she could see Harry. When she was seated across from them, she looked up and met Harry's gaze. He was bewildered as he stared at her, and she frowned. Without speaking, she turned her head to watch as the rest of the Sort took place, shocked when she locked eyes with some familiar blue eyes.

'Oh, hello!' she whispered.

Neville was sitting beside her and blushing again, but he whispered back. 'Hi…' he seemed to half trail of, and he blushed even more profusely. He offered his hand for her to shake–

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouting loudly, followed by applause.

Lily took Neville's hand, and shook it. 'It's nice to meet you,' she smiled warmly.

The blond-haired boy seemed to recover from his initial embarrassment, and then grinned in return. 'Welcome to Gryffindor.' Just when Lily had thought he'd calmed almost completely with her prescence, he blushed faintly again.

Lily looked down, and realised he was still shaking her hand rapidly. 'Uh, Neville… you can release my hand now,' she whispered. He dropped it instantly, and muttered his apologies. She shook her head. 'It's fine – don't worry.'

There was silence for a second. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat bellowed, and another younger girl joined the table.

Neville leaned back a bit, and then breathed out. 'You… remember my name?'

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Of course! How could I forget?' she almost giggled, remembering the incident on the train. Neville seemed to realise what she was laughing about, and blushed again. She put her hand on his comfortingly. 'You don't have to be embarrassed, Neville. I know it wasn't your fault.' However, this action just resulted in Neville going so red that she thought he might faint.

The Sorting continued, Lily trying her hardest to keep a straight face. She was just so ecstatic to be in Gryffindor! But she surely wasn't _that_ brave.

'RAVENCLAW!' The hat interrupted her thoughts.

More silence. A young boy approached the hat, a scowl on his features. He sat down on the stool and barely had to hat rested on his head, when the hat shouted: 'SLYTHERIN!'

Lily watched as a few of the Gryffindors stuck their tongues out in distaste, and heard a few boo under their breaths. Clearly, Gryffindor and Slytherin were two teams that simply didn't get on.

She turned her head when she heard someone hissing her way from the Slytherin table. 'Potter, Potter! Is it true you fainted? You actually fainted!' It was the boy with silvery blond hair again, and he was mimicking a faint action. Harry was doing his best to ignore him it seemed, and Lily wondered if this Slytherin boy bullied Harry often.

Ron clenched his fist on the table. 'Shut up, Malfoy.'

Malfoy. Lily committed the name to memory, and watched as the Slytherin boy turned back to face his own friends, laughing harshly. She'd have to be careful of him. He didn't seem like the very nice type at all from what she'd seen so far. In fact, none of the Slytherins seemed very charming. Perhaps that's why the Gryffindors disliked them so much. But she couldn't be sure – not yet. She'd make sure to ask Neville later.

It wasn't much longer before Lily saw that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had stood up to address the hall of students. Lily only knew who he was because of all the letters they'd received whilst at Remus' house, and her werewolf almost father – she liked to see him that way – had often told her just how much of a great wizard Dumbledore was. She, being in inquisitive young witch, had asked many questions and so she had a rough idea of what the old headmaster looked like as well.

'I would like to have your attention before the feast begins. Firstly, I would like to draw your attention to the new members of staff we have this year. Please everyone welcome Professor Lupin who is to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts.' The hall clapped, and Lily was extra enthusiastic, even letting out a small cheer. 'And secondly, it is to my great pleasure that I may inform you that our own Rubeus Hagrid is to take up the position of Care of Magical Creatures, due to Professor Kettleburn retiring to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.' Again, but this time a louder round of applause, and definitely more cheers. She smiled when she realised that the cheers were mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, more notably from Harry and Hermione. When there was silence once more, Dumbledore continued. 'I would also like to tell you about the guards of Azkaban that patrol outside the school grounds. Though I have been assured that they will not disturb out day-to-day activities, I'd ask that you be very careful. A Dementor will not distinguish between the one it hunts, and the one which gets in its way. Therefore, I tell you to use extreme caution. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Give them no reason to harm you,' there was a pause and murmurings. Neville glanced at Lily, and she was sure she wore an uneasy expression similar to his own. Dumbledore's wise voice interrupted any thoughts that could enter her head. 'That is all. Let the feast begin!' With that, he waved his hand and the tables filled up with food.

Lily's eyes widened as she examined the table of delicacies. She saw a plate of different coloured tarts – fruit, she assumed. It was further down the table than she could reach, but she stood up and reached past Neville anyway. She'd almost got the bowl when Neville quickly grabbed it himself, and offered her it. She smiled warmly and picked up two colours that she wanted, and sat back down. Lily was thinking about what else to get, and Neville was picking up different plates and offering them to her. He seemed very eager to help her get her food. Carefully, she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and sipped a bit, putting it down on the table again.

'When's your birthday?' Neville asked suddenly.

Lily glanced up. 'July thirty-first,' she put her food down, and turned to face him. 'What about you?'

Neville's grin widened. 'July thirtieth! That's good. We can celebrate together next year.'

She nodded in amusement. She'd never seen someone so excited to learn that someone had a birthday so close to them. Neville was still chattering away. 'I know someone else who was born on July thirty-first. Who was it –?' His arm shot up as he made to rest it on the table, but it smacked into her glass of pumpkin juice and the drink toppled over, spilling over the table and dripping onto her. Neville almost jumped from his seat, beside himself with embarrassment. 'Oh no! I'm so sorry, Lily. I'll cast a spell to –'

She waved a hand for calm. 'Please, Neville. Just sit back down. It doesn't matter; I can clean it up with one of the cloths on the table. It's only spilt a bit on my skirt.'

The boy complied, and retook his seat. He jabbered on whilst she wiped most of the mess up, and kept mentioning about how truly sorry he was. He seemed to be getting distressed, and more so when Lily stood up from the table.

'I'm just going to ask for a word with Remus.' She explained. Neville looked confused, and she quickly went into more detail. 'Professor Lupin – the teacher on the train.'

Neville paled at the thought of having to confront Lupin after what had happened, and nodded worriedly. Perhaps he thought she was going to tell Remus that he'd spilt drink all over her now as well. However, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to talk to Remus about a few things going over in her mind. Firstly, about the Dementors and why they were stationed here. Secondly, about this Malfoy boy and how he seemed to be treating Harry, and thirdly an explanation for Neville, so that the poor boy wasn't victimised in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes – though Lily really doubted Lupin could victimise anyone anyway.

Lily made sure that the best part of her skirt was almost dry, before she walked towards the teachers table at the very front. She guessed that not many students dared approach the table unless instructed, but she really did need answers. She hoped she'd be forgiven this time. Spying Remus sitting beside another man further down, she carefully made her way over. At first it seemed that her werewolf mentor did not notice her. He seemed to be staring into his empty goblet, examining it intently. The man next to him however, was staring at her intensely with his black eyes. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable, and she chanced a glance at him herself.

This professor had pale sour-coloured skin and a large hooked nose. His hair was greasy and shoulder length, and as black as the coal she described as his eyes. He seemed to stare at her with a strange expression on his face, but she could not place it. She waited for a few moments, but each second that ticked by made her feel more and more uncomfortable; so she cleared her throat, and Remus finally noticed her and looked up.

'Oh goodness me, Lily! How long have you been standing there? Sorry – I was in a world of my own then. You should have got my attention earlier.'

She shook her head as Lupin took to his feet. 'No, Professor,' she smiled. She already liked calling him by his new title. 'I have only been here for a few moments, and I would actually just like a quick word if you don't mind. I didn't want to disturb you, of course. You looked like you were deep in contemplation.'

Lupin smiled warmly. 'You are of no disturbance to me. Come; let's talk in private, shall we?' He edged out of his seat and walked around the table to her. Before they left, Lupin spoke to the other teacher over his shoulder. 'You have made most enjoyable company, Severus. We must speak again sometime – perhaps even after Lily here has finished discussing with me. However, I do feel quite tired. I may retire for the night, in fact.'

Professor Severus Snape took his goblet into hand and swivelled the thick red substance that was there, his eyes trained on Lupin for a moment. 'I do wish that I could agree with you, Lupin. However, I do think that the girl is quite eager to speak with you, and your conversation might go on for some time. So it is highly likely I will not be seeing you again this eve, but rest assured that I will see to it that your potion is made by the time this week is up.' Snape's eyes glinted in the low light that emanated from the bewitched ceiling, and for the briefest moment he seemed to catch Lily's emerald eyes and stare into them intently. It looked like he would say no more, and so Lupin made to lead Lily away. However, Snape's voice softly travelled across to them. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Evans.'

Lily half-stopped, and turned her head minutely, so that she could see that Snape had tilted his head in her direction. She shook her head, and replied. 'Thank you, Professor.'

Lupin seemed to be quite stiff beside her, and he quickly directed her away. He seemed to suddenly be acting very uncomfortable. They made their way right down to the exit of the hall and out through the doors, before he turned to her.

'Congratulations, Lily.'

She frowned. 'Congratulations?'

To her surprise, Lupin's eyes lowered. 'You're in Gryffindor. Aren't you pleased?'

After her realisation, she gasped and nodded enthusiastically. 'Of course! I've made so many friends already…'

Lupin leaned back a bit. 'Was there something that you wanted, Lily? You must be particularly eager so as to approach the staff table – it's not something I could see you doing.'

Lily clasped her hands behind her back. 'About the Dementors and a few other things.'

He nodded his head understandingly. 'The Dementors will be here until Sirius Black is caught. Did I not tell you about that?'

She shook her head. 'No, you didn't. Who is Sirius Black?'

The Professor shrugged. 'You shouldn't be concerned with him. What else did you want to speak about, Lily? Otherwise, you should re-join the feast.'

She thought for a moment about telling Lupin about the Malfoy boy, but then realised that it wasn't really any of her business. If Harry wanted to, he could tell a teacher himself. But Lily did need to talk about a particular boy. 'Rem– Professor,' she corrected. 'I wanted to make sure you understood about what happened on the train. I mean with the boy, Neville. He had only tripped over Hermione – the girl in the compartment. I didn't want you to misunderstand about his intentions. He was so terribly sorry and embarrassed afterward.'

Lupin smiled. 'I see,' a pause allowed his smile to widen into a grin. 'You can assure him that his worries are unfounded. Now you should really go back to the feast, Lily. I think I may go and get some rest myself.'

She frowned and leaned forward a bit, resting her hand on his arm. 'I hope you're alright, Remus. You're acting a bit odd. Is there something you yourself would like to speak about? You know that I'm here for you.'

The Professor chuckled, and shook his head. 'I am fine, I assure you. Just tired from the journey. I'm sure Neville is awaiting your return, Lily. He did seem quite fond of you – though he did seem to get quite over-enthusiastic.' He coughed lightly, and raised an eyebrow. 'I do hope you aren't completely soaked in pumpkin juice.'

Lily blushed lightly, and then rapidly shook her head. 'Don't be silly, Remus! He's just very welcoming, unlike a few of those Slytherin…' She scowled, and pointed down the corridor. 'Off with you! I won't listen to this nonsense you're coming out with any longer!'

Remus lowered his eyebrows. 'You can't address a teacher like that, Lily!' But he was already turning to leave, his face still half-amused.

She waited until he'd passed around the corner before she turned back to the Great Hall's huge doors. Walking back through, she was unsurprised to see that many of the students were making to leave for their common rooms, she guessed. She spied Neville getting up from his seat, and glancing around warily. She quickly passed through the crowds, and came to be at his side. The boy's eyes met hers, and he smiled rather awkwardly.

'Do you want me to show you to the common room?' he stuttered slightly.

Lily nodded. 'Oh. That'd be great, thanks.' She took Neville's right side, and together they began to walk back out of the hall again. The two stayed near the group of Gryffindors making their way toward the common room too, and not much conversation passed between them. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the stairs leading up that Neville stopped.

'Oh, no! I can't remember what the new password is!'

She stopped too, but then turned back to the group of Gryffindors ahead of them. 'Come on, let's let them open it and we can find out when we get inside. Hurry, Neville!' She gripped his hand, and they ran up the steps together. However, it seemed they were too late anyway. The group of fourth years had passed into the common room, and the door was once again locked. The fat lady on the portrait in front of them stared at them intensely, yet somewhat annoyed too.

'Password?' she asked.

Neville seemed to bumble for a bit, trying to remember. 'Caput Draconis… no, that was first year. Wasn't it Wattlebird? Oh no. That was last year, wasn't it?' Just when Lily was about to go find someone who might know the password, Neville suddenly spat out: 'Fortuna Major! That's it! Fortuna Major.'

The fat lady raised a delicate eyebrow and reluctantly swung open, revealing the scarlet common room. She and Neville walked inside and she was shocked to find a room full of eyes pointed at her, all expressing curiosity she guessed. Trying to ignore the fifty or so people watching her, and walked over to Hermione, who was standing beside Ron near to the fire. They were deep in discussion it seemed, and didn't notice her and Neville until they were right beside them.

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'Hermione… I was wondering if you – that is the girls who share your dormitory and you – wouldn't mind terribly if I took one of the spare beds, if you have one of course.' It was a terribly awkward speech, but she didn't see who else would let her take a place in their dorm.

To her shock, Hermione smiled understandingly. 'I'm sure Parvati and Lavender would have no problem. You can take the bed by the window. None of us particularly like heights, you see.'

Lily smiled. 'Oh, yes. That's great. I love heights.'

Hermione frowned, and then turned back to Ron. Lily turned back to Neville.

'I'm going to go up and see which bed they mean, and then get my things sorted.'

Neville nodded understandingly. 'I'll wait here. Or I'd better go up myself. Early morning tomorrow.'

Lily smiled slightly, and sped over to the spiralling staircase that led up to the girls' dormitory. After she'd made her way up she spotted the door which had Hermione's name underneath, shocked to see that underneath the three girls' names was her own name, already printed in bold gold writing. Somewhat unnerved, she passed through the wooden door and looked about the room.

She felt a strange feeling of contentment pass over her when she saw the scarlet curtains and the matching bedcovers, Lily walked over to the bed nearest the window. There she threw herself upon the bed with a giggle, and rested her head on the plump pillow. She couldn't believe that she was here, at Hogwarts. Everything was perfect. She just needed to get her belongings, and then she'd almost be completely settled. She turned over on the bed, looking to her bedside table. On it was a small golden barn owl, its head tilted almost full around to face her. Lily shot up startled, and reached out to take the small envelope from its beak. It hissed as she tugged at the corner, but loosened its grip. Carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled the letter out that was inside.

_'Dear Miss Evans,_

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Your case and belongings have been unpacked, and your new Gryffindor house uniform has been sorted and is now in your second draw down from the top. I have also taken the liberty of buying you this owl as Professor Lupin has informed me that you have been otherwise busy, and buying an animal for your Transfiguration lessons has slipped your attention._

_If you should need any more assistance do not hesitate to contact me._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House.'_

Lily read the letter through a second time, before quickly yanking her second draw from the top open. As the letter told her, her uniform was all ready for tomorrow. The lion crest of Gryffindor was stitched onto all her robes and her new red and yellow tie was lying on top of them, as well as her plain grey skirt and shoes. Of course the robes she had on now would have to have the Gryffindor crests stitched on also, but she could do that after she'd settled in a bit. So she changed out of her robes and snatched up her baggy sleeping top and shorts. After she gently stroked her new owl's neck, she changed and went over to the window and looked out of the tower.

Below she could see the many lights of the castle, most already seeming to dim as she stared intently at them. She wondered how late it must be getting, and wondered as to what she'd be getting up to tomorrow. Not leaving the window, she reached around and opened a few of her drawers, finding her timetable wrote neatly on a sheet of white parchment. Looking down at this new piece of paper, she read aloud her timetable for the following day.

'_Lily Evans, third year student. Timetable is as follows: _

_**Monday**_

_9:00 Care of Magical Creatures _

_10:00 Divination _

_Break_

_11:00 Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_Break_

_13:00 Potions_

_14:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts_.'

'Be careful!' a squeal came from the other side of the dormitory, causing Lily's head to snap up just as she finished reading the last words. A girl with long plaited black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes was staring at her with horror etched onto her features.

Lily tilted her head and then glanced back to the glass, shocked when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and drag her away from the window. The girl was staring at her as though she'd done something terribly wrong. Lily glared at her. 'Is there something the matter?'

The girl shook her head, exasperated. 'It's dangerous to sit so close to the window! We're so high up that if you fell –' the girl stopped herself. 'It's dangerous.'

Lily stood up and shook her head, sliding her timetable back into her drawer. 'I'm perfectly safe. I am sure that the windows are enforced with some magical barrier, so that something as that doesn't happen,' she stopped and then quickly offered her hand. 'Anyway – my name is Lily Evans. Hermione said that I could take the spare bed in this dorm.'

The dark-haired girl raised a delicate eyebrow, but shook her hand anyway. 'I'm Parvati Patil. Welcome to Gryffindor! And of course I don't mind if you share our dorm. It's Lavender you'll have to get approval from.'

Lily nodded, and then walked over to her bed. Parvati seemed to stare at the window for a few moments, before she turned and walked over to her own. It wasn't long before Hermione joined them also, bumbling on about how she had sorted her new timetable and was excited about all the new classes. Lily listened for the most part, but was more interested when Lavender came into the room. The blonde girl stared at her with eyes ever so slightly narrowed, before she stalked across the room and settled onto her bed. Lily guessed that she wasn't one to trust strangers, but she was sure they'd get on eventually. When the three of her roommates calmed down, Lily settled back underneath her bedcovers. She spied Hermione sitting on her own bed, a fluffy ginger cat and a thick book on her lap entitled, '_The Standard Book of Spells' _– obviously, this was one girl who really loved either reading, or revising and learning. From the title of the book, Lily guessed the latter.

It wasn't long before Lily succumbed to sleep, and fell into a slumber full of mysterious dreams. Beneath it all she saw a single man in the distance, calling out her name in pain. Yet every time she made to approach the stranger a giant wolf replaced his place, and she screamed for her life as she sprinted backwards.


	4. Chapter 3: First Impressions, Hippogr

**Chapter 3 – First Impressions, Hippogriffs and Leaves of Tea**

Lily was awake early for breakfast the next day. She was one of the first into the Great Hall, seeing at least three of the teachers already at the table. Sitting down on the Gryffindor table in her new robes, she glanced about. She recognised a few faces, among them the girl she'd met last night – Parvati – and that awful bully from Slytherin. What made her cringe even more was the fact that the Slytherin boy got up and made his way over, stopping just behind her. She ignored him for the most part, staring dejectedly at the timetable in her hands. However, when he swooped down and snatched the piece of parchment from her hands, she snapped her head in his direction, seeing a perfectly horrid scowl on his features.

'Would you mind returning my timetable?' she asked, kindly at first.

He seemed to ignore her comment, staring intently at the piece of paper he was holding. 'Oh, you're in my class for almost every subject. How lucky I am.' He sneered, but then glanced down at her. 'You're the Evans girl, aren't you?'

She bit her tongue and stared up at him, eyes narrowed. 'That I am,' she said, again, curtly. 'And you're that Slytherin boy who makes snide comments about people and things that he is clearly too dim to understand.'

The boy grinned devilishly. 'Friendly, aren't you? My name's Draco by the way – Draco Malfoy that is.' He held out his hand for her to shake.

Tentavily Lily reached out to shake it, but then delicately swiped her timetable back. 'Oh, don't worry. I know who you are,' she stood up, realising for the first time that she was at least a foot smaller than him. 'Now what do you want?'

He shrugged. 'Just wanted to introduce myself is all,' he said. 'So, do you mind if I join you – at least until the other Gryffindor trash get here?'

Lily clenched her teeth, and spat out: 'Clearly, if you're so worried about Gryffindor trash, you won't want to talk to me, will you? So perhaps you should just leave me alone, and go back to your own sad group of malicious friends over there.' She pointed at the Slytherin table, where a black-haired girl was waving for Draco to come over.

Draco sighed, and leaned back a bit. 'Oh come on. You don't even know me, really. Why don't you give me a chance?' He adopted a mocking tone, before finishing, 'Has scarhead warned you to stay away from me?'

She made to ignore him, pouring a glass of her favoured pumpkin juice and sitting back down. Just as she made to sip a bit, Draco took the seat beside her on the bench. He smiled sweetly, her face twisting into a rather gruesome twisted grin.

'What is your problem?' she hissed, slamming her glass down hard on the table. This time, she stood up completely and stepped away from the table. 'I'm leaving. I suggest you don't follow me.' With that, she started to march away. She didn't know what it was, but something about that boy made her angry.

She rounded the corner that lead to the staircases and slammed into someone, almost losing her balance and falling over completely. Looking up, she realised that it was not one student, but two professors.

'Lily! Are you alright?' Lupin asked her, clearly worried.

She nodded. 'Oh, I'm fine…' Her reply came out as a wheeze almost, and she saw that it was the same man as before that accompanied her friend as yesterday – the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

'Where are you running off to so early?' Lupin asked, curious.

Lily swallowed a lump in her throat, glancing from one professor to the next and back. 'I just needed some fresh air, and it is a bit early for breakfast – there was hardly anyone I recognised in the hall.'

At that precise moment Draco came swanning around the corner, his chin high. He spotted Lily instantly, and made his way over. From where he was stood, she supposed he couldn't see the two professors yet. The Slytherin began to shout.

'There you are, Evans! Where are you running off to so fast? I wasn't finished talking with you.' He came closer, and Lily fought back a grin when she saw Lupin's eyes narrow faintly.

She spun around. 'Well, clearly I was finished talking with you.'

Draco laughed. 'You Gryffindors are all the same,' he folded his arms. '"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart."' He made a sort of vomit sound, and approached her. 'And who are you to speak to me in such a manner? And what are you? A half-blood perhaps…? Or better yet, a mudblood?'

Lily recoiled a bit from the mention of the word, and back-peddled. 'Don't talk about what you don't understand,' she met his gaze. 'You know nothing.'

Draco made to say something else it seemed, but he walked right around to her and stopped when he saw Lupin and Snape. He went madly white, and started to stutter uncontrollably. Lily watched on with amusement.

'Twenty points shall be taken from Slytherin, Draco. I would have expected more from you.' Lupin said disapprovingly, his eyes drifting across the boy's stunned features.

She almost smiled, but whispered underneath her breath. 'I didn't.'

'Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Evans, for making inappropriate comments underneath your breath.' Snape said, though he seemed half-respondent.

'But –' she started.

Snape folded his arms suddenly, coming back fully to reality. 'If you speak so much as another word Evans, it'll be fifty points and a month's worth of detention.'

Lily stopped and met the professor's gaze. His coal black eyes met her green for a moment, but then she snapped hers to the ground, defeated. She didn't want detention before she'd even had her first lesson! Careful not to speak, she spun on her heels and walked back into the Great Hall, followed by a furious Draco Malfoy. Fortunately Remus was close behind her, and he escorted her to her seat without comment before walking over to the staff table. Neville had soon appeared too, a small green plant in his hands.

'Good morning, Lily!'

She looked up, and managed to smile lightly. 'Oh hello, Neville.'

The boy took a seat, putting the plant onto the table gently. She watched the little plant curiously, seeing a few of its leaves shudder. Neville reached across the table and poured himself some pumpkin juice. Luckily, he was sitting opposite Lily today so as to avoid any imminent spillage. Just then, a plate of toast floated past the two. They each picked up a few slices each. At one point both of them reached for the same piece, but Neville muttered his apologies and picked up a different one. Satisfied with just some toast and her juice for breakfast, she decided to take the time to get and know Neville better.

'Where do you live, then?'

The blond boy looked up from his toast, confused. 'Where do I live? Oh! I live out in the country with my grandmother. You probably wouldn't know the place…' After he'd trailed away he glanced at his plant, which was now swaying strangely from side-to-side. With courage, he looked back up. 'How about yourself?'

Lily shrugged. 'You wouldn't know the place,' she thought about telling him about Remus raising her, but decided against it. 'So why do you live with your grandmother, then? Do your mother and father travel or live there too?'

Neville noticeably flinched. 'No, it's just me and my grandmother. My mum and dad were tortured by Death Eaters a long time ago. They're –' he seemed unable to say much more.

The red-haired girl reached across the table and gently laid her hand over his. 'Neville… I'm so sorry… I didn't know –'

He interrupted rather hastily, 'It doesn't matter. It happened a long time ago.' She removed her hand quickly, and looked away. They remained silent for quite some time, before Neville asked her a question. 'How about your parents?'

Lily bit her lip. 'I– I don't know. I never knew my real parents.'

Neville's eyes widened, but soon became soft and comforting. 'I'm sorry, too. But don't you know where they are, or what happened to them? Who do you live with then?'

She shrugged. 'I never really asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to know the truth – I was just afraid of knowing.' Briskly, she spared a glance at Remus, who was sitting at the staff table reading a newspaper. 'I live with my uncle, though I like to see him as the father I never had.' It wasn't really a lie, but it would suffice as an explanation for now.

Without realising, the two third years had been joined by quite a few more students, clearly coming down for breakfast. Lily glanced down at the small watch that she had strapped to her wrist. It read twenty past eight – forty minutes before first lesson. She saw Hermione enter the Great Hall, and was somewhat amused when Neville blushed as she sat down beside him.

'Good morning, you two.'

Lily smiled, and when Neville did not speak replied, 'Good morning, Hermione.'

Hermione engaged them in a conversation about their new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, which they were having the first lessons that morning. She then turned to Lily and asked her what subjects she quite liked already.

'I love making potions, and I'm quite talented with charms so I'm told. I also love animals of all kinds so I suppose Care of Magical Creatures will be interesting.'

Hermione seemed quite taken back, and Neville spilt some pumpkin juice down his chin. 'Potions? I'm terrible with them. Could you maybe help me in the lesson? Hermione usually tells me what to do, but I think she has got quite tired of me in the past two years.'

The bushy brown haired girl raised her eyebrows. 'I don't tire of instructing you, Neville!'

Lily smiled, and ignored Hermione's comment. 'I'd love to,' she murmured, and then gestured to the now thrashing plant. 'As long as you help me in Herbology. I fear I'll be absolutely terrible in that lesson.'

The boy grinned. 'Of course! But I'm sure you won't be. If you're good with potions, you'll no doubt be brilliant with plants.'

Lily wasn't convinced. They continued to discuss until two people came and sat beside her on either sides. She looked to her right and saw Ron, his ginger-red hair fluffed up and messy; and to her left Harry, who was reading his timetable but quickly glanced up and smiled at her. His hair was parted slightly so that she could now she the scar that was on his forehead – a prominent red bolt of lightning on the right side. Just looking at it made her shiver. She still couldn't understand exactly how Harry could have survived what had happened to him, and He Who Must Not Be Named killed, but that didn't bother her. As long as Harry was alive, should it matter? She didn't think so particularly.

The five of them ate their breakfast relatively quietly, except for Ron who suddenly asked why she hadn't come to Hogwarts first year, and how he was sure you couldn't just join in third year. Lily had done her best to explain, but even she didn't know the truth behind it all.

'Ron, just leave it. Lily clearly doesn't know the full story herself, and you bugging her isn't helping.' Hermione hissed, getting up. 'You two had best hurry and finish eating,' she said to Harry and Ron. 'First lesson starts in twenty minutes, and we have to get down to Hagrid's by then.'

Ron seemed to go into something of a sulk. Lily told him that he needn't be worried, and that he hadn't offended or hurt her in any way. Neville and Ron then got up and followed Hermione out of the Hall, presumably to start off down to Care of Magical Creatures. Lily on the other hand, stayed with Harry until he'd finished eating, and they gathered up their books and equipment and started off together.

It was quite silent for a while between the two. Lily was intent not to seem too shy, but more than anything she wanted to ask Harry so many questions. However, knowing that he had probably had enough questions asked these past couple of years to last him a lifetime, she remained quiet. She let Harry speak first, meeting his eyes as they began to walk through the courtyard.

'This may sound completely mad…' Harry commented, staring at her face. 'But you look a lot like my mother. The picture I have of my mother, at least. You have the same hair, and the same eyes. Your name also had me really confused.'

Lily frowned. 'I look like your mother? And what do you mean, "Your name also had me really confused"?' Harry had watched her intently as she had spoke, and Lily found that she blushed deeply.

'Well, as I've just told you, you look like my mother. But what has stumped me even more is that my mother's name was Lily Evans, and your name is…'

She felt her eyes widen. 'Lily Evans,' she finished his sentence, unable to comprehend what he was saying. She turned to face him directly, almost stopping walking completely. 'But how can that be? Where is your mother now? Perhaps we're distantly related somehow.'

Harry blinked behind his round glasses, and then said with a tone of acceptance, 'She's dead. My father too. It's just me.'

Lily sighed deeply, and for the second time that day found that she was comforting someone due to a grave loss. It seemed as though a lot of people here had lost a parent or two. It made her sad and even more so due to the fact that he couldn't be sure whether she should mourn for her own parents, because she didn't know if they were alive or dead.

Lily folded her arms behind her back as they walked across the grass towards a hut in the distance. 'I've always wanted to meet you,' she commented suddenly. 'My uncle told me a lot about you – said you were the Boy Who Lived, you know – it had me very interested. I thought that I'd have met you two years ago, but I wasn't allowed to come. It's sad, really. I've never had someone to talk to much, and you seem to be very easy to talk to.'

Harry smiled warmly. 'If you knew half the things that had happened to me already you'd be shocked. I was listening earlier, and I can't begin to wonder why you've never been allowed to come to Hogwarts until now. And I understand what you mean. I've never really talked so much to someone I hardly know like this before. It's like I already know you.'

She grinned, happy to find that he felt this strange connection they had. They continued to chat enthusiastically about their lives up until now, and Harry enlightened her about his past two years at Hogwarts, and his meetings with He Who Must Not Be Named.

'Let me get this right – you killed a Basilisk?' Lily asked with eyes wide. 'A real Basilisk? B-but how? It's impossible, isn't it? I read that they kill you by just looking at you.'

Harry shrugged, looking ever-so-slightly smug. 'It was Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The Pheonix in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes, blinded it. After that, it couldn't kill me instantly. I killed it with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor that is also in Dumbledore's office.'

Lily seemed so stare at him in a completely new light. She would have asked more about this Tom Riddle he spoke of, but she soon realised that they'd arrived at Hagrid's Hut. She glanced about at the rest of the class that assembled, noticing Hermione, Ron and Neville situated nearer to the front. They'd got their Monster Book of Monsters in their hands. Gingerly she opened her small satchel bag and took her own book out.

Of course Remus had explained that you needed to stroke the spine of the book, and she'd been careful to follow these instructions. However, looking about the class she guessed that many other people were not privy to this information, as many of the books were strapped together with belts and rope. Harry copied her, his own book fastened with a thick brown belt. He stayed at her right side. They didn't make to approach their other friends.

'C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comon' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!'

Slowly the crowd followed Hagrid. Lily turned to Harry as they walked, and pointed towards the Monster Book of Monsters in his hands.

'If you stroke the spine, it won't try and bite your hand off you know.' She smiled, and gingerly reached forward to run her hand along the book. It made a purring sort of sound and she removed the brown belt carefully. Harry took it into his second hand, half-impressed as she opened the book and gestured for him to look inside. 'There we go.'

He looked at her through his round glasses, his emerald eyes searching her own. 'Thanks.'

Lily said nothing but her eyes remained looking directly into Harry's. It was only after her own book started to growl uncomfortably in her arms, and she heard someone calling to them in the distance, did she turn. She was greeted by the sight of a red-faced Neville running towards her, his arms flailing out as he jogged.

'Lily,' Neville whispered shyly when he was by her side, and then in more of an annoyed tone he turned to the boy beside her, 'Harry.' There was a pause as Harry turned and met his friend's gaze, and then Neville continued, 'We need to hurry. Everyone's waiting.'

With an uncomfortable smile, Lily nodded and all three of them made their way up to the crowd ahead. She saw people carefully examining their books, and noticed with annoyance that Draco Malfoy jeered over the crowd at Hagrid after he'd asked them to open said books, with the comment, 'How exactly do we do that?'

Hagrid turned on his heel. 'Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books? Yeh've got to stroke 'em.' He gestured with his head to Lily who was subconsciously stroking the spine of her book so as to calm it down. 'Stroke the spine o' course. Look, see.'

Draco turned and looked at Lily, who kept her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her as she continued to stroke her book. Instead of the scoffing she expected, Malfoy raised an eyebrow and leaned backwards. 'Of course – silly me.'

At that moment Neville bumbled past with his own textbook which he'd apparently attempted to open without stroking the spine. The book snapped and growled, throwing itself at the poor boy. Shreds of paper flew everywhere from within the book as the snaps grew louder. A few of the Slytherin's let out hisses of laughter and most of the others, too. Lily, however, sped forwards to help. Gripping Neville's shoulder, she lunged forward and stroked the book's spine gently. Soon it was calm once more, and limp in Neville's shaking arms.

'You were supposed to stroke it.' Ron chuckled from the right, his face amused.

Lily took a breath, pushing a stray curl of red hair from her face. Neville was blushing again, and he brushed her off and stood up, clearly embarrassed. He almost spoke to her it seemed, but then shook his head and walked off into the crowd in a rush. She was sure that Malfoy was laughing the loudest at that point.

'Come on, Evans. You seriously can't want to mix with these people?'

She favoured him with a firm scowl, and then walked back over to Harry. Together they followed Hagrid for another minute until they approached a small opening in the trees. There was a pen full of creatures that had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Their brilliant, wide orange eyes stalked the class' every movement as they approached.

Ron stepped forward. 'Hagrid – what are they?'

The Professor turned around, and with a grin began to speak, 'Those, Ron, are hippogriffs.' With one step Hagrid was over the fence. 'Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.'

Lily peered over Harry's shoulder – he was now standing protectively in front of her – to stare at the twelve creatures approaching them. There was one grey one closer to the front which was clicking its beak furiously, seeming to stare directly into her eyes. She shivered slightly, but found that she ventured a bit further out from behind Harry.

'Who wants to have a go firs', then?' Hagrid asked the class calmly, reaching out to pet the grey hippogriff with his giant hand. 'This one's name is Buckbeak.'

Lily automatically took a step back, as did many others. It seemed that everyone was quite scared like her. She was rather shocked when Harry stepped forward from the crowd. 'I'll do it,' he said bravely, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. Lily gulped, and watched as Harry climbed the fence with no problem and dropped onto the lush carpet of grass on the other side. She automatically clenched her teeth as she watched him walk forward closer to the first hippogriff that had been staring at her.

'Make yeh bow – that's it.' Hagrid commented as Harry bowed deeply to the creature.

Lily ventured forward a bit more so that she could get a closer look, and watched with a rapidly beating heart as for the briefest moment she thought that this hippogriff wouldn't return the courtesy. However, a few moments revealed that the creature had indeed bowed back. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the class applauding around her, and clapped herself. It wasn't long until Harry was slowly running his hand up and down the animal's sharp beak.

'Right, think I'll let yeh ride him now.' And suddenly Harry had been lifted onto the hippogriff's back. A clap on the back and it was off running. Lily's eyes widened as its magnificent giant wings suddenly spread apart and it soared into the air, slipping past the trees with relative ease. Trying desperately to follow Buckbeak's movements she was unsurprised to see that at a point both the creature with its rider disappeared completely. Worriedly she scanned the skies, and was relieved when she saw the hippogriff touch the ground again five minutes later. Harry slipped off its back and came to lean against the fence. Apart from looking slightly flushed, it looked as though it was an everyday occurrence for him. But Lily supposed riding a hippogriff was nothing compared to the horrors Harry had already endured.

Slowly the rest of the class climbed the fence and teamed up to take turns trying to appease the graceful creatures. Lily slipped over carefully and walked over to Harry.

'You were amazing,' she whispered. 'I wish I were brave enough to do that.'

Harry laughed. 'You're in Gryffindor aren't you? Come on, let me help you. Let's go on that one over there.' He pointed to a dark brown hippogriff which was twitching nervously.

Lily bit her lip and glanced back at Harry. 'I don't know…' she muttered.

The black-haired boy leaned forward and grasped her hand. 'Don't worry – I'll help you through it.' Lily looked up into his familiar emerald eyes, both amazed and captivated. 'C'mon, Lily. You can walk away if you're unsure, I promise.'

She hesitated but finally nodded, and the two of them took off towards the brown hippogriff, leaving Buckbeak in the incapable hands of Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin.

'Like this?' she asked as she bowed as low as possible in front of the creature.

Harry was standing a metre or so to her right, and he nodded. 'Yes; now wait.'

Lily chanced a glance up, and saw that the twitching creature was finally calming down. It stared at her, seeming to carefully examine her and her actions. For a few moments it did nothing but make awkward squawks at them, but then it suddenly dropped its head. She grinned when it clicked its beak at her, informing her that she could come closer. Gingerly she stepped forward and made her way over, Harry whispering for her to approach slowly, which she did. Soon she was running her hands over the hippogriffs brown feathers and gazing into its deep orange eyes. It squawked again and nipped her blouse with its big yellow beak. Startled, she took a quick step back and eyed the creature with worry in her eyes.

'It looks like he likes you,' Harry commented warmly. 'Wonder what this one's called.'

As Lily gazed into the animal's majestic eyes, she knew the answer. 'Stormswift.'

Harry folded his arms. 'Yeah. It suits him.' He glanced behind his shoulder. 'You mind if I go and talk with Hagrid for a bit? He's a good friend of mine, and I wanted to see how his first day is going.'

The girl turned her head and nodded, answering softly. 'Of course. I'll be fine. You go on ahead.'

He seemed to be a little reluctant and hovered at first, but Lily had soon shooed him away. She continued to stroke Stormswift contentedly, and glanced from left to right to take in her surroundings. To her right she could see two Slytherins she did not know trying their luck with a darker grey hippogriff. The creature had allowed the first boy to come close enough to stroke it, but the second was having trouble earning the animal's approval. Glancing to her left Lily saw Neville bowing cautiously to a similar looking hippogriff to hers, but it didn't seem to want to bow back. Lily giggled as she watched the boy go up and down as he kept trying to repeatedly bow, and stepped backwards and forwards a few times. It didn't seem to be working, and this brought on even more amusement for Lily. However, at one point she saw that a few of the Slytherins were jeering at Neville, and she left Stormswift's side, the hippogriff itself whining behind, and rushed to her newly-found friend's aid.

'You leave him alone! He's done a lot more than any of you can do. You probably aren't even brave enough to try and bow to one, never mind keep trying like Neville!'

There were some muffled laughs, and then the crowd parted to let someone through. The boy that emerged had eyebrows that were raised and a face that was pulled into a sneer. 'Oh really, Evans?'

Lily narrowed her eyes at Draco, and nodded silently. 'Yes. I haven't seen a single of you Slytherin – beside the two down there – even walk near one of these hippogriffs! I say you're a bunch of cowards.'

No one uttered a word, and Lily took this as a chance to turn back to Neville. Walking back over to the boy she led him away by the arm, and once stationed by the fence and turned from the Slytherins, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Don't take any notice, Neville; you were brilliant. I was watching you, and I'm sure that you were just dealing with one of the stubborn hippogriffs. You should have a go with my Stormswift – I'm sure he'd bow to you in no time.'

Neville seemed to brighten up, and faint colour rose to his cheeks like usual when he spoke to her. 'You really think so? Thanks, Lily!'

She smiled, and opened her mouth to reply when a loud screech cut through the air. Lily span, quite shocked, so see one Draco Malfoy lying on the ground clutching his arm. There was a bit of blood oozing from the place where he clutched, and it turned her stomach over. There was one Slytherin girl – she recognised her as the black-haired girl who was at breakfast – that was crying out for someone to help him, and seemed very distressed indeed. Lily's reaction was to rush forwards to help, but she soon realised that it was still dangerous to go near. The hippogriff Buckbeak was on its hind legs, kicking out with its sharp talons still. Only when Hagrid rushed across and calmed it down did it stop and turn away. But the damage had already been done. Worriedly Lily sped across the clearly and dropped to her knees beside Draco, who was whining and on the edge of tears, it seemed.

'Draco! Draco, are you alright?' Lily asked quickly, her eyes scanning over his wounded arm. She tried to move his hand so that could take a closer look, but he was clutching it furiously, his face scrunched up in obvious pain. 'Can you move?'

The silver-blond haired boy moaned in reply, but opened one eye. 'Evans?' he asked, his tone half-amused suddenly at the reality that she had come to his aid. 'I don't think I can move my arm. It hurts…' he winced.

Hagrid was by their side now, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking on. The giant man stooped down, and stared at Draco's injured arm as though the world itself was at an end. 'We need ter get yeh back up t' the castle.' He whispered, his voice almost cracking as he spoke. Clearly he was very upset at the prospect of being fired on the first day of his new job.

Lily nodded, and looped her arm around Draco's uninjured arm, her other wrapping somewhat awkwardly around his chest so as to keep a firm grip as she helped him stand up. When she'd managed to get the boy onto his feet she glanced around and instantly blushed when she saw several sets of eyes curiously watching her, each portraying completely different emotions. Firstly, Neville; his blue eyes were widened enviously, but suddenly sharp and narrow such as the ones he'd revealed earlier after he'd come over to her and Harry. Then it was Harry. His emerald eyes had taken on a furious glint, his face flushed with pure rage. Beside him were Hermione and Ron. They were both expressing the same emotion: shock. Clearly they hadn't expected her to help Malfoy at all. She also saw a few of the Slytherins, namely the black-haired girl with eyes as wide as they came. Overall, Lily guessed that the prospect of a Gryffindor so much as offering a Slytherin help – especially Malfoy – was unheard off, or rarely practiced.

'Uh – can someone help?' Lily managed to ask, for she was struggling to hold Malfoy's full weight by herself. The boy was whining again, but this time he seemed to be making sure that he was as close as would allow; his face was now almost buried into her neck, and his good arm was tight around hers. She struggled slightly, and was relieved to see that Neville gripped the other side of Malfoy and pulled him off.

'Thank you!' Lily squeaked, almost breathless.

Together, she and Neville helped Malfoy back up to the castle. They guided him all the way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey told them to lay him down on one of the beds. No sooner had they done this than the bell rung for second lesson. Lily was a little reluctant to leave Draco's side. She didn't like him, but she hated when people were hurt. Seeing him in as much pain as he seemed to be in made her sad, even if they didn't get along. It was her nature to worry for people, and to care for people. Remus always said she was too kind, but she just thought that was the only way to go. She couldn't be unnecessarily horrible, or uncaring. It just wasn't her.

Seeing the scratch running down Draco's arm caused her to cover her mouth for fear of vomiting – she dearly hated blood. The thought that the hippogriff had done this to him sent a shiver down her spine, and she felt that she wouldn't be able to confront even Stormswift for quite some time. Lily just hoped that Hagrid didn't make them deal with hippogriffs next lesson, after what had happened. She'd had no idea how dangerous they were!

'Lily, we need to get going! Professor Trelawney's classroom is in the North Tower. We're going to be late for Divination!' Neville bumbled, motioning towards the door.

Nodding, Lily walked over to him. With a last glance back at the near unconscious Draco, she clutched Neville's hand and sped through the hospital wing's doors and down the steps that led back into the courtyard. They didn't stop running until they neared the North Tower, and this was a great feat, especially for them. Neither was particularly athletic, and by the time they were walking again they were both breathing heavily, Neville particularly red in the face. Lily breathed a tired sigh when she looked up at the Divination Stairwell they would have to climb to get to the top of the tower. She looked at Neville. He was staring up the staircase with an exasperated expression on his face.

'You'll be carrying me back to the hospital wing unconscious with exhaustion before I make it up there!' Neville exclaimed.

Lily giggled softly, and gripped his hand again. 'Come on! We're late, Neville.'

Hand-in-hand they sped up the stairwell. At one point Lily almost flew forwards after her foot got caught on one of the steps. Neville, having a firm grip on her hand, steadied her quickly, but not before she turned and almost slammed completely into him. She pushed herself back with hands on his arms.

'Oh dear – I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy...'

Neville smiled, seeming much more at ease in her company than before. 'It's alright. I don't think you are – we're both just tired. But we're almost there now! Look, you can see the attic trapdoor from here!' He pointed up, and Lily's eyes followed where his finger was pointing to.

'It's about time, too!' Lily breathed, rubbing her forehead.

Finally the two were at the top. They both glanced wearily up at the closed trap door. For a moment there was silence, and then Neville seemed to voice exactly what she was thinking.

'How do we get up exactly?'

She bit her lip. 'I'm not sure.'

At that precise moment the attic trap door opened and a ladder of stairs stooped down to their level. Lily watched it until it was at a complete standstill and glanced up to see if anyone was there to push it down. However, there was nobody there, and Lily guessed that it must be a magical stepladder of some sorts. Precariously she put her first foot on the first of the wooden steps, and began to climb up with Neville following. Crawling into the Divination room almost completely on hands and knees, she glanced about. The room was circular and misty, and likewise circle tables littered it. Two people were seated to a table, and Lily could see stacks of teacups in the topmost corner. At the very front was a smaller desk, a patterned pink cup resting on top with a matching teapot to its direct left. Steam was rising slowly from its spout. Most of the small cushioned seats were taken now, but Lily spied Harry sitting near to the front alone. It seemed that he'd saved her a seat opposite him.

She turned to Neville, apologetic. 'It looks as though Harry's saved me a seat. Are you alright to find one yourself?' Lily almost blushed in guilt. Neville had thought to help and stay with her, but she would not abandon him. She felt ashamed.

Neville looked a bit downcast, but nodded regardless. 'Yes, that's fine. Dean's over there – I'll just…' he made to walk off, but then turned back after a second, brow creased. 'I'll see you outside?' Even as he said it she saw the familiar redness that crept onto his cheeks so regularly.

Lily smiled softly. 'Of course – I wouldn't have it any other way.' After a short wave she walked over to Harry's table, dumping her satchel bag on the ground.

'You alright? You look a bit worn out.' Harry whispered as she down opposite him.

She almost laughed aloud. 'You can say that again! How far up is this place? I thought Neville and I were never going to get here.' Looking directly into those dazzling emerald eyes she sighed, and knowing what Harry was leaning towards asking, spoke before he could. 'Draco's unconscious, it seems. You know he and I don't particularly see eye-to-eye, but I feel really quite sorry for him – not to mention scared! I hope we don't have to deal with those hippogriffs again next lesson. Who knew they could lash out like that?'

Harry scoffed. 'He's putting it on, believe me. Did you see how pleased he looked when he saw that you were helping him? I'd bet he only was trying his luck because he wanted to show off whilst you were around, and it backfired. And did you hear what he said to Buckbeak? "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?" Hagrid said the worst thing you can do is insult them. It serves Malfoy right, in my opinion. I'm just worried about Hagrid's job. What if they sack him?'

Lily rested her right elbow on the wooden table which had a white tablecloth covering it, and blew a strand of red hair from her eyes. 'I don't know…' she whispered. 'Draco looked like he was in a lot of pain, if you ask me. And I'm sure he didn't mean to say it, he was probably just a bit annoyed that he was struggling.'

The boy in front of her was staring at her, an impatient expression on his face. 'He wasn't struggling! He was stroking Buckbeak and was saying, "This is very easy. I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…"'

Struggling for any excuse to put forward, Lily muttered, 'Well, suppose he was trying to show-off – does it really matter? A creature shouldn't just lash out like that after a little insult. They're too dangerous to be in a lesson, if you ask me.'

Harry seemed to stare at her with intensity, his eyes portraying showing no emotion, his face slightly scrunched up as if angry. 'Are you trying to say that you think it's Hagrid's fault that Buckbeak attacked Malfoy?'

She blew out her cheeks, and settled back into her chair a bit more comfortably. She didn't want to have an argument with Harry, and she most certainly wasn't trying to say anything against Hagrid… 'I never said that, I just was pointing out that –'

But before Lily could finish her sentence, a wise whimsical sounding voice rang out across the classroom, 'Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney.' After this she appeared from the shadows it seemed and made her way towards her little desk. 'So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far on this field…' There a quiet little chuckle behind them. Lily turned and saw Ron looking at Hermione, who looked well and truly shocked. Turning back to face Harry, she was unsurprised to see that his face was like thunder, and that he was staring at her not seeming to comprehend any of what Professor Trelawney was saying.

Lily leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. 'That's not what I meant. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, I was just concerned… I don't like people getting hurt… Please, Harry… I'm sorry.'

Harry turned his head away, but she could make out the faintest of smiles on his lips. He may have replied if it weren't for Professor Trelawney swooping down to their height. Lily jumped backwards into her seat, her eyes meeting the woman's wide ones.

'I fear that the balance is upset here. Fear not, dear.' She took one of Lily's hands and patted it sympathetically. 'He'll forgive you.'

Eyes widening, Lily pulled her hand back. She was unaware that she had gone quite red-faced, but let her hair drop in front of her face subconsciously. 'I hope that he will,' she managed to whisper, biting her lip.

Harry spoke up at this point. 'There's nothing to forgive.'

Professor Trelawney clapped her hands and before speeding away said, 'Ah, good indeed! Well, let's see… what else do I have to say now?'

Lily barely noticed that the woman went on the explain about the tea leave reading they'd be doing, and then gazing into crystal balls – she was too focused on Harry, a wide smile on her face. When he met her gaze once more she mouthed a simple: 'Thank you.'

Professor Trelawney then seemed to make a few more predictions, one of which saw that Neville's grandmother wasn't well. Neville seemed to pale at this, and seemed to lose himself for quite a while afterward, until he was brought back to reality by Dean hissing at him.

'Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink until only the dregs remain. Swirl these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside-down on its saucer; wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing.'

Gently Lily rose to her feet and took off to fetch two teacups. Passing one to Harry, they'd soon had it filled by Professor Trelawney and were sitting back down again. She drunk hers relatively quickly, feeling the scalding tea burn her throat and tongue. Unhappily she swirled the dregs as instructed and turned the cup over. Looking up she saw that Harry had been copying all that she was doing – he seemed to have forgotten to listen earlier on. When all the tea was drained they exchanged cups. Lily leaned down and picked her Unfogging the Future from within her satchel and opened it on the specified pages. Glancing into Harry's cup, she tried to decipher anything she could see.

'So, let's see…' she whispered, following a piece of text with her finger. '"The skull, one of the less pleasant of omens in this world, is one that foresees danger of some sort in one's path. Shapes can vary in size and length depending on the severity of this danger. For any extra detail see back of the book, page two-hundred and seventy-four."' Lily glanced up at Harry, who was watching her with a raised eyebrow. She glanced back into the cup. 'That one there looks like a thick line to be perfectly honest. Is there anything in here –?'

Harry nodded and reached across, pointing at a line. 'This one, I think.'

Lily read the sentence, looked back into the cup and nodded slowly. 'Yes, I think you're right – "The club is an omen that foresees the base of an attack that is soon to occur on the said person. This attack can be about any sort of thing and can happen in various ways. This omen is widely related with numerous other omens, many of which are stated on this page. For more information and pictures, see page two-hundred and sixty-seven."'

Aware that Harry was simply watching her read, Lily consciously looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'Aren't you going to try and read mine?'

Harry clutched her cup in his hand and stared into it. At length he flicked his book open. 'This bit just looks like a circle of some sorts, but it could be any of these…' He pointed at several circular diagrams, each of which had different descriptions. 'And this bit here looks like some sort of triangle attached to a blob, and I can't see anything that looks like that.'

Lily, who was watching him try and decipher her cup, burst into fits of giggles. Clearly, Harry really didn't possess what Professor Trelawney liked to call "the Sight". As if her mind had been read, the woman with thick glasses appeared beside them, and asked Lily to describe Harry's cup. She told her the best of what she'd already come up with, and for the most part the woman seemed mildly impressed.

'Very good, dear. Pass me the cup now.'

The younger girl passed her the porcelain cup quickly, and the Professor started to glance in, twisting it every so often to view at it from a different angle.

'The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy. And indeed, the club, which as you rightly said girl, means an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup. The skull too – well done indeed! Danger in your path, my dear …' All the time she seemed to be pointed in Lily's direction, but was clearly half talking to Harry as she read out his omens. Then suddenly the woman dropped the cup, her scream cutting across the classroom. Harry quickly caught it, and managed to get a glimpse into himself before Professor Trelawney whispered, 'My dear… you have the Grim.'

Lily didn't quite understand, though skipping through a few pages in her new books she'd come across the term. A few people in the room seemed just as confused as her, and one or two people even expressed it. 'The Grim?' Dean asked suddenly, frowning.

Looking at the page of her book, she scanned the words. A passage stuck out: "The Grim – a giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards – is one of the darkest of omens in this world, the omen of death. A word of caution is advised for any who have glimpsed it, for many witches and wizards who have seen this dark omen have later been found dead." As she read she heard Professor Trelawney explain, much to the class' shock. Harry looked quite uncomfortable, as if he had half-expected something like this to happen. Lily herself did not know what to think. Surely not? It couldn't be true, could it? Gazing over into Harry's cup, she wasn't so sure.

Soon Professor Trelawney seemed to have calmed down, and the rest of class too. The woman turned and picked up the cup Harry had been holding previously – Lily's cup – and gazed into it. With a fast beating heart, Lily leaned forward to listen to what would be said. What would be predicted for her? She didn't know if she wanted to find out.

'Ah, interesting… very interesting indeed! A wilting flower, signifying depression or worry… you will not be having a very good time, my dear. Now, look here; the moon – loneliness. Perhaps that will be the cause of your depression! Hmm!' She turned the cup clockwise and then exclaimed aloud. 'Oh, indeed…? The wolf, my dear – a hunt. And lastly, it seems, the clawed hand… an agonising wound. These are not very happy cups at all, my dears! How unfortunate indeed.'

Lily hadn't really noticed anything Professor Trelawney had said. After the words 'moon', 'wolf' and 'clawed hand' had been mentioned, she'd switched off. Now she was in a state of pure panic, her hands shaking violently as she clutched onto the wooden arm rests of her chair.


	5. Chapter 4: Deep Thoughts, Puzzling Po

**Chapter 4 - Deep Thoughts, Puzzling Potions and Bothersome Boggarts**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk carefully examining an article in the Daily Prophet whilst sucking one of his favourite sweets, sherbet lemon, when there was a rapid tap at his study door. Glancing up through his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore took in the site of Severus Snape as he entered. Despite it being only the first day back, the Potions Master's hair was greasier than ever before, and his coal black eyes seemed to have taken on a serious glint.

There was a momentary silence, before Dumbledore said softly, 'Is there something you wished to speak about, Severus?'

Severus Snape walked up the steps slowly, his eyes fixed on the headmaster's. 'Who is she?'

Dumbledore took to his feet and walked over to the little perch where Fawkes, his Pheonix, sat comfortably. Stroking the bird softly, he replied: 'I am sure I don't know who you mean, Severus.' However, there was a glint in the old man's eye, for he knew exactly who his old colleague was talking about. He was merely feigning ignorance.

Apparently, the Potions Master knew this, and narrowed his eyes. 'I think you know of whom I speak, Albus.' There was a tone of impatience in his voice now, and annoyance.

Dumbledore walked past Severus and down the steps, glancing up at the many portraits that hung on the walls around him. 'I am quite sure that I do not,' he replied simply.

The younger of the professors had his eyes boring into Dumbledore's back like daggers. Finally, at length, Severus Snape spoke once more, this time as if it was difficult for him to utter such words. 'The girl that is a perfect copy, name and all, of Lily Evans. Who is she?' he repeated his first question softly this time, eyes drawn to the stone cold floor beneath their feet.

Sighing, the headmaster turned his head minutely to face the other man. 'I thought you may have guessed, Severus. She is the only daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter.'

There was silence as the words were digested, interrupted only by the Potion Master's sharp response. 'They only had one child – the boy – there was no time for them to have a second before –' he trailed off, aware that the whole situation was making his aching pain inside worse.

Dumbledore looked up at Severus from where he stood with eyes full of sympathy. 'Indeed; Lily and James were only alive for a year after Harry was born – too short of a time to think of having another child. Why then, Severus, does the girl exist? Do you not know?'

As Severus thought his eyes widened, and he spun to face the old man. 'A twin?' he whispered. 'Is it possible? Why did you never speak of this?'

Once again a small smile came to Dumbledore's lips, and he shrugged his shoulders very softly. 'I allowed Lily Potter to grow up far from here unknown to the muggle and wizarding world alike. She was not famous as our Mr Potter was. Lily could grow up this way, and not have to face all the questions over the years as she grew up. I did not want that for her.'

Severus shook his head, his hand flying up to put a pause in Dumbledore's reply. 'Why did you not tell me? Surely –'

'No, Severus. It is not something I had thought you should know. After all, she amazingly is an exact copy of Lily Evans. After what you'd been through already, how could I ask you to meet her? It would not have been easy for you, and certainly not for Lily to understand. I was worried that you would believe her to be your Lily Evans, Severus, and believe me she is not.'

The Potions Master's eyes widened again, wider than before this time, and he replied rather angrily: 'You believed that I would mistake her for Lily – my Lily –?' It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was all that was needed to know how upset the man was. 'She is not Lily, despite her appearance. She is a Potter – the daughter of that…' he trailed off, anger sparking in his eyes. Suddenly he realised something that he should have before, and he shot up to face Dumbledore once more. 'Then why is her name Evans? Why is she not named after Potter?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Again the same reasons, Severus. If her surname was Potter, would you think that she would ever be left alone? Everyone would know her secret. And think of Harry. All this time he has grown up alone, and to find out so suddenly that he has a sister? It would have been unfair on both of them. No, I plan for them to be told more subtly and perhaps have Lily and Harry work it out for themselves.'

Severus thought about arguing but decided against it, and then dropped his head defeated. 'What am I to do?'

Despite the question being quite unexplained, Dumbledore walked back up the steps and took a seat. 'Treat her as you would any other student. I am sure that one day she will come to know the complete truth about you, Severus. But not now.'

'I don't want her to know – neither of them to know –'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'Whether you want to tell her or not is irrelevant. She will discover your past regardless of your decision to hide it from her.'

Suddenly a loud bell sounded down the corridor which revealed that it was now lunch. Severus had decided to visit Dumbledore during third period, a time in which he had not been teaching any class. However, just after this short break he would have the third year Gryffindor and Slytherin for Potions, and that was why he had come for advice.

It had been difficult watching an exact copy of his best friend Lily Evans walking around the school… as if it were her… as if Lily were alive. And just that very morning when she'd run into him and Lupin having a heated discussion about his werewolf issues she'd met his gaze for no more than a few moments. Yet her green eyes – Lily's eyes – had burned into his, and he'd felt like he could burst into tears. What made it worse was that she had the same red fiery hair, and the same pale porcelain skin. And, of course, there had been the Malfoy boy who had swaggered around the corner, taunting her and had even mentioned that dreadful word – Severus couldn't even bring himself to think it – it all brought back so many painful memories. It had taken all his strength to just take a few points from Gryffindor after he'd heard the girl whisper under her breath, and it was something he hadn't wanted to do.

As he left Dumbledore's study he could only think about how he was to avoid such painful moments, and that would be to ignore the girl completely, or at least do has Dumbledore had advised. Treat her as you would any other student. And as Severus stormed down the corridor, several younger students jumping aside to let him past, he knew that that was what he had to do.

Lily was walking out of Transfiguration with Harry. They'd spent over fifty minutes of the previous lesson in an attempt to turn their owls into lamps effectively, and the most she'd managed to do was create a wooden lamp base and a shade of golden feathers. This was a bit more than Harry, who'd managed only to create the base of a lamp, which would have been the clearest white she had ever seen, if it had not also possessed an owl's eyes on the front. Professor McGonagall had walked past with a sigh of disappointment, but did stop to help them on their second attempts, which hadn't been any more successful than the first.

Neville was standing rather awkwardly outside and hurried up to them when he saw them exit the classroom. 'Lily! Hey – excuse me – Lily, wait!'

She stopped and turned, waving her hand as the boy approached. 'Neville,' she acknowledged. 'How are you?'

He smiled. 'Great, thanks. I was just wondering – that is to say that you aren't already going down with someone – if you would maybe like to walk down to the Great Hall with me?'

Lily stopped. It was quite a strange feeling having boys talk to her like this. She'd only ever met one boy in her life whilst she'd stayed at Remus' home – a young muggle farm boy from a few miles away in another field – and even then she'd only spoke a few words, and he hadn't seemed really interested. Neville seemed keen on her, she supposed. But obviously he was a very friendly boy, but shy too.

'Well, I'd love to.' Lily stopped and turned to Harry, who was chatting animatedly with Hermione and Ron about their failure in Transfiguration, and about something else which she couldn't really hear. She turned back to Neville. 'I thought that maybe Harry would like to walk down with us too, but he's got Hermione and Ron I suppose.'

Neville smiled. 'I'm sure he'll meet us down there. Come on, let's go!'

A little reluctantly Lily raced him through the corridors, her red hair billowing like a cape behind her. They rushed past a number of fourth years who laughed a bit at Neville's attempt at a run, which was really just him throwing his arms back and forth whilst his legs skidded across the ground dangerously. Lily attempted to keep her steps short and delicate, so that she didn't make much of a sound on the stone flooring as she swept past. As they ran she took her time to examine some of the classrooms and some of the people around her.

It wasn't long until they were nearing the Great Hall, and Lily almost slammed into Neville's back as he drew to a sudden halt. She caught herself just, not wanting a repeat of the Divination Stairwell, and turned to the giant wooden doors to her left. Inside she could see that the four house tables were slowly filling up, with some of the teachers in their seats due to it being lunch. With a quick glance at Neville they walked inside, and had soon taken their seats on the Gryffindor table, sitting next to eachother.

Neville took out a small pouch of what appeared to be tiny seeds, and began to examine them. Lily guessed that it was something to do with Herbology, and glanced down at her own satchel bag. She reached down and removed her potions book, which she had still not replaced regardless of Remus' warnings to her about Professor Snape. Opening it up slowly, she examined the damage inflicted and realised that only a few of the pages' writing had run. She let her fingers trail over the stiff dry pages.

'Snape won't be happy about that. Do you want to borrow my book and copy it up?' Neville suddenly said. Lily spun; she was shocked to see that he'd stopped looking at the seeds and was staring at her potions book, eyes wide.

Lily was amazed that he'd offered so willingly. After all, she hardly knew him really. 'Oh, yes please!' She watched Neville take his potions book, and he handed it to her quickly. 'Thank you so much. I thought that I'd be in so much trouble, but I think I should be able to copy it down on time.'

Neville smiled warmly. 'That's lucky. How much have you got to copy? I was wondering if you'd like to sit beside me in Potions too. There's a spare seat beside me – Hermione sits to my left, you could take the right. That's if you don't mind, of course.'

'Yes, that would be great.' Lily said honestly, though she felt a bit let down that she wouldn't be able to sit next to Harry. 'I only have about seven or so pages to copy down, by the way. You do think I'll have enough time, don't you? How long will this break be?'

Glancing down at the small watch on his wrist, Neville replied. 'We've got about one and a half hours of break and lunchtime. Will that be enough? Do you write fast enough?'

Lily nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes, that should be plenty of time.' With that she took her feathered quill from her bag and some ink, and began to copy down all the words that had run. As she read some of the instructions from Neville's potions book she remembered faintly that she'd changed some of the ingredients' numbers in her own. During her experiments she'd found that certain numbers of ingredients worked better than what the book said, and had decided to cross it out and write them in. She'd also made note of certain things to do with the potions up and down the sides where there was spare space. She hoped that Professor Snape didn't notice, and didn't take fault with her over it. She did enjoy making potions only due to her experimenting nature, and liked to think that her corrections just made the book she was using more useful.

Soon Lily had copied about three pages. Harry, Ron and Hermione had joined them, Harry not looking too impressed when he saw that she was still sitting beside Neville. The three friends sat across from the two, Hermione taking out her own potions book and examining it with her full attention. Harry and Ron started having a conversation about the Malfoy and Buckbeak incident. Across the way Draco was in fact sitting on the Slytherin table, his arm bandaged and strapped around his neck to keep it up. He seemed to be telling all the Slytherin around him about how much it hurt, and saying that he may have even lost his arm, which Lily very much doubted. He had made such a rapid recovery that Lily began to wonder if Harry was right – perhaps Draco was just trying to get Hagrid dismissed from his new post as a teacher.

When Lily was finally copying up her last page, Harry leaned across the table towards her, his voice lowering to a quiet whisper. 'Would you like to sit next to me in Potions? There's a spare seat beside Ron, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind moving up.'

Lily, who now felt incredibly awkward, replied. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I promised Neville I would sit next to him in Potions so I that could help him. But I honestly would if I hadn't already promised…'

Harry's face reddened, but not with embarrassment; his face was red with annoyance and more notably, disappointment. 'No, no. That's fine. What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

She smiled. 'Yes, of course.' Lily was now looking forward to that lesson very much. She would not only get to sit by Harry, but her teacher would be Remus as well. She knew she'd probably enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts the most and that would be because she'd feel most comfortable there. Meeting new people and teachers was wonderful, but she couldn't help but feel like seeing Remus again after they'd spent basically her whole childhood together.

The bell for the end of lunch rung just after she'd finished copying her book up. Lily snatched up a biscuit or two and headed of for the dungeons with the rest of her classmates. Neville already looked nervous despite them not even entering the classroom yet, and this made Lily quite nervous too. From what she'd seen so far, Professor Snape certainly wasn't a nice person. He'd docked five points from Gryffindor already just for her making a comment which was true, and he shouldn't have heard.

It was apparent when they reached the dungeons – it was suddenly much colder than usual. Lily was surprised that the Slytherin had their common room down here, it was so horrible. Harry and Ron started joking about the place a bit, and more notably about Professor Snape for some unknown reason. Lily decided that she wasn't going to take an instant dislike to anyone, and was actually going to try her best to get along with both Draco and Snape.

Reaching the Potions Classroom, Lily was struck by the size of it. It was large, rectangular, and full of square wooden benches and chairs. The tables were lined with different jugs, bowls, cauldrons and mixing spoons, as well as small lit fires to use. In the corner of the room she saw hundreds of cupboards, full of ingredients she presumed, and spare equipment that anyone should need. Overall it was quite a spectacular sight to behold. This was certainly a place she could see herself experimenting with different potions, but she could definitely see it as a more comfortable room with a little more heat and light to go around.

Following Neville she was directed to a seat on his right, which was on the end of the row, almost directly in the middle of the classroom and at the front. If she'd wanted to avoid being seen by Professor Snape, she'd most certainly failed. There was absolutely no way that he would miss her bushes of red hair at the front.

'Quite cosy, isn't it?' Neville whispered sarcastically.

Lily grinned. 'Very homely indeed.'

For about five minutes there was only silence, and then the door of the room swung open with a loud crash, and everyone turned to face the person who entered. Lily, who had been scared by the suddenness of the noise, looked up through her curtains of hair shyly. Professor Snape stalked past, his black cape billowing behind him like a huge black bat. He didn't spare her a glance thankfully, and Lily let her gaze fall back down to her potions book which was now on the bench table in front of her.

'Today you shall be attempting to make a Shrinking Solution, recipes for which should be on page one-hundred and sixty-four. You may begin now, and I shall expect your finished potions to be presented to me in precisely fifty minutes.'

Lily remembered brewing this potion several times at home when she'd asking Remus to find her some of the ingredients so that she could experiment and try to make it. The last time she'd made it, it had taken only a total of only twenty minutes for her to prepare everything and mix it all together. Encouraged by this fact she walked over to the cupboards of ingredients where everyone else was headed, and found everything that she would need relatively easily. Returning to her desk, she picked up her minced daisy roots and delicately but swiftly began to slice them up into identical strips. Slowly she dropped several of these into her potion, which had started to bubble at the addition of the roots. Next she picked up her Shrivelfig and peeled it, discarding the skin onto the bench for the time being. She added this to her potion and watched it bubble slightly more vigorously, the colour changing to a very light green. Mixing with her spoon whilst she checked her instructions, she picked up a disgusting rat spleen and dropped it into the potion, watching the blood vanish instantly. The colour became greener. Lily quickly tipped just a few droplets of leech juice into her potion, followed by three sliced caterpillars, and watched her potion turn an acid green colour. With a smile on her face she realised she'd already finished, and looking at Neville's small watch, realised that it had only been ten minutes since they'd began. Though quite proud, Lily was now aware that she had nothing to do for the remaining forty minutes but make sure that Neville's potion didn't blow up. Knowing this would surely draw attention to her, she turned to her friend.

'Do you need help yet? I'm finished.' She whispered.

Neville looked at her with wide eyes and then back down at his potion, which had now turned a bright shade of orange. 'Definitely,' he hissed. 'How did you do that so fast?'

With a grin, Lily picked up some of his sliced caterpillars and added them to the mixture, gratified when the potion began to turn green. 'It's a secret.'

Her potion had been simmering for ten minutes when she heard Malfoy's voice call across the classroom. 'Sir,' Draco called, 'sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm –'

'Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him,' said Snape, without looking up.

Seeing Ron get very angry, Lily watched as his face turned a brick red. He turned to Malfoy and hissed at him, and Malfoy very loudly replied, 'Weasley, you heard what Professor Snape said, cut up these roots.'

Lily, who couldn't help but feel that she could help now that she was finished, which would allow Ron himself to complete the work, turned back to the front. In her bravest voice, which came out almost as a tiny whisper, she said, 'I can help him, Professor. I'm finished anyway.'

Professor Snape, who had not looked up until that moment, met her gaze evenly. 'Miss Evans, it has only been twenty minutes. No one in this room has even cut up all their daisy roots yet, perhaps you'd like to enlighten me on how you have supposedly completely finished?'

She looked down at her table, her long hair falling in front of her face. 'I just thought I could help Draco, sir.'

The Potions Master seemed to stare at her with a somewhat stunned expression on his face, mouthed a few undistinguishable words, and then said plainly: 'Very well. Weasley, carry on as you were. Malfoy, Miss Evans will help you cut up your daisy roots.'

Lily stood up and made her way over to Malfoy's desk. She picked up some of his roots and started to slice them carefully, making sure they were all cut to the same length just as hers had been. When she'd done about ten she stopped and pushed them over to Draco, who picked them up and dropped them into his potion.

'Not so bad, Evans,' he said with raised eyebrows.

Despite feeling quite annoyed about the idea that this boy may have been trying to get Hagrid fired, she felt herself turn crimson. 'Oh – you're welcome.'

She then helped him skin his Shrivelfig, overhearing Dean Thomas mention something about their being a sighting of Sirius Black near Hogwarts. 'He wasn't too far from here, I heard. 'Course the muggles don't understand – think he's just a normal criminal, don't they? So she picked up the phone to ring and by the time the Ministry had got there, he was gone.'

Lily didn't really know anything of Sirius Black, and was only remotely interested when Malfoy leaned forward and said, 'Of course, if it was me, I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy; I'd be out there looking for him.'

Ron turned his head sharply. 'What are you talking about, Malfoy?'

'Don't you know, Potter?' Malfoy breathed.

Harry tilted his head, eyes flitting from Lily back to Draco. 'Know what?'

Draco let out a sneer. 'You probably want to leave it to the Dementors, don't you? But if it were me I'd want revenge. I'd want to hunt him down myself.'

'What are you on about?' Harry said angrily, but Snape was already coming around the class to check people's potions calling, 'You should now have finished adding your ingredients to your potions. Clear away whilst they simmer, and we'll test out Longbottom's...'

Neville, who was sat at the front seeming to hiss at Hermione, who herself looked rather flustered, paled as Snape uttered the words. Lily bit her lip and quickly left Draco's side, speeding over to her friend's aid. Neville barely noticed when she reached his side. Staring into the light lilac substance, Lily quickly threw some spare roots and more leech juice into the potion and stirred it, breathing deeply when she saw that it was once again turning green.

'Thank you, thank you!' Neville breathed.

Lily leaned back, picking up her unused ingredients and packing away. Neville did the same. However, Hermione was still tossing things into her potion when Snape walked over and said, 'Granger, didn't I just tell you to pack away? Did you not hear me?' The bushy-haired girl went scarlet and quickly picked up her things. Lily was quite pleased when she saw that Hermione's potion was only light green, and not exactly the same colour as hers.

When everything was clean and packed away, they each went to stand by their potions. Professor Snape made his way around the classroom, stopping when he reached Neville's cauldron. Lily brushed a piece of her hair away with her hand, putting it behind her ear. The motion seemed to catch the Potion Master's attention, but he said nothing as he took Neville's toad, Trevor. A moment later he had dropped a few of Neville's now green potion into the toad's mouth. There was silence until suddenly, with a short pop, Trevor was nothing but a small tadpole jumping on Snape's palm. Snape looked mildly annoyed before he poured a second substance over Trevor, after which the large toad reappeared. Neville took the toad back, shaking like a lily. She watched her friend pat Trevor once on the head before he slid him into his pocket. There was a small croak as the toad completely disappeared.

'Incredibly, Miss Evans, it appears you have created a near perfect potion.' Snape's amused voice brought Lily back to reality and she spun to face the front.

She murmured, 'Thank you, sir.'

At first she thought that the Potions Master would merely walk away, but it seemed that he was staring into her eyes. Awkwardly and ignorantly, Lily stared into her potion and ignored him. There was a moment that passed and a lock of her red hair fell in front of her eyes. With a dash of red to her cheeks she brushed it back.

'Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans. Class dismissed.'

There were murmurings as the class packed up their things and left. Lily quickly chucked her potions book into her satchel bag and sped from the room. Neville wasn't far behind her and by the time they were outside, he was staring at her.

'How did you manage that?' he asked, amazed.

She shook her head. 'What do you mean?'

Neville motioned to the potions room behind him with a jerk of the thumb. 'I don't think Snape has ever given Gryffindor points – not ever!'

Lily was quite shocked to hear this, but very quietly replied, 'Oh, I'm sure he has.'

When Harry came out of the classroom with Ron, they stopped next to her and Neville. Ron seemed calmer now, his face a normal colour. Harry looked rather annoyed clearly, whether that was due to Draco or Snape, she did not know.

Ron addressed her with an impressed tone. 'Hey, well done with the potion. I don't think Snape's ever given us points – not even to Hermione!'

At that precise moment, Hermione came out of the Potions classroom with a scowl on her face. When she heard Ron's comment her face scrunched up and she let out a sigh of frustration, speeding off out of the dungeon. Lily bit her lip, and then glanced back at Ron, who looked rather confused by it all.

Harry shrugged. 'She's mad because you're better at Potions than she is.'

With a small squeak, Lily shook her head. 'I didn't think I'd finish so quickly!' It was a lie, but she really wanted to keep Hermione's friendship. 'I do love Potions.'

The red-haired boy grinned. 'It's not your fault if she can't get a grip. She can't be the best at everything.'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, and she'll calm down; don't worry,' he said, looking at Neville's wristwatch. 'Come on we really need to hurry. Defence Against the Dark Arts now!'

Lily agreed, and the four of them made their way to their next class. She was exceptionally pleased that the next class would be Remus teaching, so that she might at least relax a bit. Despite her finding Potions quite interesting, she wasn't really comfortable with Professor Snape as a teacher. She didn't know what it was – he was just acting a bit strange.

On the way Neville inquired if she'd like to sit next to him, but she said sadly that she was sitting beside Harry this lesson, due to her not being next to him in Potions. Neville took this news a bit sadly, but accepted it nonetheless. It wasn't long before they were stood in front of their destination, all of them slightly out of breath from running up the steps.

Inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom she saw benches with wooden desks to match, but they were all stacked up against the walls. In confusion Lily walked further into the classroom, confused when she saw that everyone seemed to be standing up in the centre of the room. She saw Hermione near to the front, a scowl still placed on her features. Thinking it best not to talk to her just yet, Lily stayed with Harry.

'I wonder what's going on,' he murmured. 'Why are all the desks stacked up?'

Just then, Professor Remus Lupin – Lily smiled at his new title as she thought it – entered the classroom in his shaggy brown robes. He made his way to the front and then turned to face them. 'We'll be having a practical lesson today, so you won't need your books.'

Hermione looked as though she might faint, and reluctantly put her bulging bag down beside the rest underneath the tables. Lily felt her smile creeping further up her cheeks. Watching intently, she saw that Remus pointed his wand toward a rather large wardrobe, with sprang forward. When it stopped just in front of them it began to rattle inside, as though something we trying to get out.

'Does anyone have an idea what curious creature this wardrobe holds inside?'

There was a few moments silence. Seeming a little reluctant, a third year who Lily did not recognise raised his head fractionally and said, 'That's a Boggart, that is.'

Lupin clapped once. 'Very good, Mr Finnigan. Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like? Anyone?'

Lily remembered reading about the creatures vaguely, but she didn't want to give a wrong answer. Hermione's hand was up instantly. 'Nobody knows. Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the form of what the person fears the most, that's what makes them so terrifying.'

With a smile, Professor Lupin nodded. 'Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor.' There was a slight pause in which several of the other Gryffindors in the room cheered quietly. 'Now, a simple spell exists to repel a Boggart. Of course, it does not destroy one – what really defeats a Boggart is laughter. We must force it to assume something amusing. You should also know that it is best not to face a Boggart alone. Do you know why, Harry?'

Harry, who was still stood next to Lily, cleared his throat. 'Is it because with so many of us it will not know which shape to take?'

'Indeed,' Lupin smiled. 'It will make the creature confused, which will therefore make it more vulnerable. Now, I want you to all repeat after me. No wands will be required, thank you. Now, the spell is Riddikulus.'

Lily, a total of several times along with the rest of the class, chanted: 'Riddikulus.'

Finally, Professor Lupin waved his free arm that was not clutching his wand. 'You need to think of the thing you fear most, and decide how you are going to change it into something amusing for us. Once you've done so you must think of that, and only that, in your mind. If you're doing it right, once you shout Riddikulus the Boggart should change into what you've pictured. Now, form an orderly line and we shall begin.' Just as they did this, Lupin shouted over them, 'However I was wondering if you, Mr Longbottom, might help me with a quick demonstration.'

Neville staggered slightly and began to stutter uncontrollably, 'M-me?'

Nodding, Lupin walked slightly forward. Neville scurried forwards, taking his wand out of his pocket. When he was stood beside the professor, the man leaned down to Neville's height and began to talk with him quietly, apparently instructing him. Lily wasn't far behind – about the fourth back, with Harry just behind her. When Lupin had finished, he nodded towards Neville, who was apparently preparing himself. All went silent and as Remus pointed his wand toward the wardrobe, the door clicked open. Lily squinted to see what was appearing out of the wardrobe, and almost laughed when she saw that it was in fact Professor Snape. The Boggart Snape approached Neville, his coal eyes full of fury. Neville, who was now shaking like a leaf, pointed his wand at the creature and shouted, 'r-r-riddikulus!' And just then, the Boggart Snape's black clothing turned into the most peculiar outfit – what appeared to be some green dress robes and some sort of vulture-topped hat on his head. Lily started giggling at the sight, and as laughter fuelled the room, the Boggart stumbled back and hit the wardrobe with a bang.

After this, Ron ran forwards. With a crack the Boggart became a large spider, almost as big as the room. Lily shivered at the sight of its long, thin legs and watched Ron stare in complete fear as it walked toward him. Quickly he squeaked, 'Riddikulus!' The spider's legs disappeared. It rolled across the floor towards Parvati Patil, becoming a mummy as it stopped.

Parvati screamed shrilly, and then quickly pointed her wand at the mummy, which was now walking towards her in a zombie-like manner. 'Riddikulus!' The mummy's bandages began to unwrap much to the delight of the classroom, which all started laughing hysterically.

Lily was too busy laughing to realise that the Boggart was now heading her way. She was late – far too late – to react before the Boggart spun in mid-air and transformed into a seven feet tall werewolf. The creature towered over her, its sharp claws gleaming in the light of the classroom, teeth dripping with a familiar red substance. It dropped onto its four paws and started to stalk towards her. Lily, paralysed with fear, did nothing but watch. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. As the werewolf came closer, its grey matted fur visible to her now, she watched it lift one of its paws to strike her. As she closed her eyes, she heard it let out a horrible high-pitched howl. However, at that precise moment she felt hands push her back, and a familiar voice shout, 'Riddikulus!' Opening her eyes once more, Lily saw a balloon buzzing around the room. It zoomed in and out of random spaces before she saw Lupin direct it towards the wardrobe. The door opened and the Boggart shot inside. There was a sudden bang, and it was gone.

After a few moments of stillness and silence the classroom erupted into curious mutterings. Lupin turned to them, his voice wavering. 'That's it for today. Collect your bags. We'll carry on next lesson. If you would all kindly read page sixteen and summarise the chapter of Boggarts before then though, please. You can go.' Everyone started to leave. Even Lily, who was shaking uncontrollably, unable to explain to Harry or Neville as they asked her questions. Just as she picked her bag up, she heard Lupin's voice behind her. 'I'd like a word Lily, if you'll stay behind for a moment or two.'

Lily's heart raced. She knew that Remus wanted to question her about her Boggart being a werewolf. She didn't know if she was ready to tell him just yet. It had been two whole years since she'd started to fear werewolves as she did. Due to Remus being a werewolf himself, she didn't want him to feel upset that she was so afraid of them.

Harry, who had been standing beside her, asked: 'Would you like me to take your bag and wait outside? We can go to common room after.'

'Y-Yes please,' she said, voice wobbling. Lily turned and stared into Harry's eyes, trying to hold tears inside. He took her satchel from her shaking hand, glancing at her worriedly. She knew he wouldn't understand how grateful she was. 'T-Thank you.'

And with an encouraging smile, Harry left. Neville was the last to leave the classroom, gazing wearily from Lily to Remus and back again. Finally the boy trotted out, closing the small door behind him. As soon as they were alone, Remus rounded on her.

'Why didn't you tell me, Lily?'

Lily closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see his face as he walked toward her, and it was also to avoid him noticing how upset she was. Steadying her voice she replied, 'How could I? I didn't want you to know just how terrified I was.'

Remus was now in front of her. She'd heard the floorboards creak under his feet as he'd made his way over. 'Why not?'

'Because I was so terribly afraid! After what happened I thought that if you saw how scared I was you would send me away. I couldn't contemplate that. You're my only family, and I love you too much. So I kept my fear hidden away, and it didn't bother me. I was never with you at full moon, and I tended to try and forget what had happened, and what you were. I was able to for the most part.' She opened her eyes, not concerned that tears rolled down her cheeks. 'It never bothered me you being what you are I swear, it was just because…' pulling her sleeve up slowly, Lily revealed the three parallel scars that ran down her arm. They were still a dark shade of red, as though they had recently been inflicted. 'I didn't want to be hurt again, but I didn't want to lose you because of it. And most of all, I never wanted you to know how I felt about it.'

The Professor clutched her shoulders, staring deeply into her emerald eyes. 'Lily, you should have told me.'

Lily's tears were now a flood. 'I am so sorry! I know I should have –'

Remus pulled her into a warm embrace. 'It doesn't matter now. Let me tell you, Lily; I have never forgiven myself about how I hurt you, and I swear to you that nothing like that will ever happen again.' He picked up her arm, letting his fingers brush over the scars his claws had inflicted. 'I promise it'll never happen again.'

Tears still falling from her eyes, Lily returned his hug holding on tightly. 'Thank you, Moony. I'm glad you finally understand.'

At this point Remus pulled back, a single eyebrow raised. 'Moony? When did you re-adopt the old nickname?'

Though Lily's eyes were red rimmed now, she managed to smile softly. 'You know, I'm not quite sure. I prefer it, and I think it's more fitting.'

There was a moment of silence. Lily felt as though a great burden had been taken of her shoulders. She'd always been so worried about telling Remus about her fear of werewolves, and even more anxious about telling him why.

'I should let you go then,' said Remus suddenly, dragging her from her thoughts. 'I do believe you have someone waiting outside, don't you?'

Lily nodded. 'Harry,' she smiled. 'He'll be wondering where I've got to.'

Looking slightly uneasy, Remus turned and walked away and up the steps, but stopped before he entered his office. 'If you want to speak about anything else, Lily, I'll be here. And you don't have to be worried about coming to speak to me either.' He raised a delicate eyebrow, as though he was reading her thoughts.

Nodding, she walked towards the classroom door. As she reached it, Remus' office door shut behind her. Lily clutched the handle and pulled it open, surprised when Harry and Neville almost stumbled completely into the classroom and into her. With wide eyes, Lily took a step back. 'What are you doing?' she mumbled, and knowing that they'd been listening in from the apparent innocent look on their faces she hissed, 'You weren't supposed to listen. It was a private conversation!'

Neville, who seemed to shrink back a bit, told her defensively, 'I'm sorry, Lily. Really, I am! It was Harry who said he wanted to know what you and Professor Lupin were talking about, and he didn't listen when I said it was a bad idea!'

Harry rounded on the plump-faced boy. 'It wasn't my idea!'

She stared at them both, disbelieving. 'And what did you hear?'

The two boys glanced at eachother, apparently nervous to speak. It was Neville who finally answered, shaking from head to toe. 'I heard nothing, Lily, I swear.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'We were too busy shoving each other up and down to hear anything, Lily. If you wanted it to be private, it still is.'

Lily watched them carefully, searching for any trace of a lie in their faces or voices. When she found none she walked past them, apparently walking down the stairs alone. She dearly hoped that they were telling the truth. She shuddered to think what they'd think if they did know the truth. These uneasy thoughts travelling around her mind, she stalked on down the steps, ignoring the cries and pleads for her to stop behind her.


End file.
